Le fruit défendu
by Mystylight
Summary: Voici ma participation au concours "Garde à vous Contest" de OSContestTwilight. Edward et Bella se rencontrent dans un bar un soir et passent une nuit torride ensemble. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne la vérité sur son identité.
1. Chapter 1: Goûter au fruit défendu

**Voici ma participation au concours: "Garde à vous Contest" de OSContestTwilight.**

 **L'OS en lui même est arrivé 4ème sur 5 au concours, mais c'est mon tout premier OS et j'ai envie de le faire partager.**

 **J'ai quelques idées pour une suite éventuelle, mais ayant déjà du mal à m'en sortir avec 2 fictions en cours, si suite il y a , ce ne sera que quand les autres seront finies.**

* * *

 **Le fruit défendu.**

Edward Cullen était soldat. Depuis maintenant 5 ans il appartenait à la 3ème brigade de la 3ème division d'infanterie de l'armée de terre Américaine. Dans ses souvenirs, il avait toujours voulu être un soldat, défendre l'honneur de son pays, protéger les innocents et se battre aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. Déjà à sept ans il déjouait des insurrections à l'aide de ses G.I. Joe dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Il avait dû se rebeller contre sa famille, contre son père surtout qui ne comprenait pas se désir de s'engager à 18 ans alors qu'il était brillant et qu'il aurait pu faire de grandes études. Entendre devenir médecin, comme lui…

Edward était maintenant Sergent et était à la tête d'une escouade de dix soldats. Son groupe était revenu d'Afghanistan il y a deux mois maintenant et ils avaient retrouvé la routine monotone de leur base à Fort Stewart en Georgie, avant leur prochain déploiement.

En attendant, il continuait l'entrainement, la formation aux dernières techniques de défense, la mise à jour de tous les protocoles à connaitre une fois sur le terrain, les cours sur le fonctionnement des cellules terroristes qu'ils côtoyaient et qu'ils étaient censés démanteler. Bref, la routine militaire.

Mais depuis quelques mois, le cœur d'Edward n'était plus vraiment à la tâche, il avait perdu la foi. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait perdu trois de ses hommes dans une embuscade près de Kandalar. Il avait même reçu une médaille pour héroïsme, soit disant parce qu'il avait réussi à sauver une grande partie de ses hommes grâce à son sang-froid et à son courage. Mais aussi du fait de sa détermination à ramener les corps des victimes, ses amis, à la base. Depuis ce jour, il se sentait off, out. Il regardait son étoile de bronze (Bronze Star) avec mépris et broyait du noir. Il avait dû parler à un psychiatre pendant des semaines et avait passé avec succès tous les tests psychologiques auquel on l'avait soumis, le laissant apte à effectuer son travail, mais l'envie n'y était plus. Il avait même songé à quitter l'armée, qui pourtant était toute sa vie, sa famille depuis 5 ans, mais son contrat se finissait dans 3 ans et il lui restait tout de même trop d'amour propre (et de bon sens, on ne se met pas à dos l'arme américaine si on tient à la vie…) pour devenir déserteur.

« Edward » Lança une voix forte qu'il reconnut immédiatement. « Tu veux de la pastèque ? »

« Non Merci Emmet » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Je dois partir, le Major Withlock m'a convoqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que te veulent les huiles Eddy ? » Fit Emmet, la bouche pleine du fruit juteux qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Emmet, tu es dégoutant.» répondit Edward, resserrant la cravate de son uniforme qu'il était obligé de porter dans ces circonstances.

« Ok, A plus-tard »

L'image d'Emmet essuyant son visage du revers de sa manche était encore incrustée dans les pupilles d'Edward quand il sortit de ses quartiers. Emmet était son second et son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant, parfois, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi…

Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau du major Withlock, qui sous ses airs sévère et réservé était un très bon soldat et avait tout le respect d'Edward. Il croisa quelques gradés qui sortaient et le saluèrent comme il se doit et auquel il répondit poliment par habitude. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu par contre, c'était de croiser le Général Swan, le commandant suprême de sa division, qui n'était pas souvent présent sur la base et qui, par sa carrière exemplaire et ses faits d'armes légendaires forçait l'admiration du jeune homme.

« Garde à vous sergent ». Le corps d'Edward bougea de lui-même, instinctivement il adopta la position demandé, corps tendu, tête haute, pieds joint au niveau des talons, sa main droite au niveau de sa tempe et le bras gauche plaqué contre son buste. Il avait déjà tant de fois répondu à cet ordre qu'il pourrait le faire en dormant. « Repos »

« Mon Général… » Fit-il respectueusement.

« Major Withlock, Sergent. » Dit le Général en adressant un signe de tête à l'officier qui était resté à la porte avant de s'éloigner vers une voiture sombre et luxueuse aux vitres teintées.

« Sergent Cullen, entrez »

Edward ne se fit pas prier, il était curieux et se demandait pourquoi il avait été convoqué.

Il resta debout, raide, attendant les ordres en faisant face au Major qui s'était assis à son bureau où un dossier était ouvert comme s'il venait de l'étudier.

« Asseyez-vous » Ordonna l'officier.

« Major » dit Edward en s'asseyant dans la chaise qui faisait face à l'homme blond, grand et tiré à quatre épingles dans son uniforme.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici. Sachez qu'après l'étude de votre dossier et de vos états de services, l'ensemble du corps officier et le général Swan que vous venez de rencontrer avons décidé de vous promouvoir au grade de Sergent première classe la semaine prochaine. »

Edward était étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à être promu avant plusieurs mois, mais ce n'était ni la joie ni même la reconnaissance qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là, plutôt un vide. Voilà, il se sentait creux Ce qui l'aurait transporté de joie il y a quelques mois le laissait maintenant complétement indifférent. Sergent première classe, plus de responsabilités, plus d'hommes sous ses ordres. Il savait en avoir les capacités, mais en avait-il envie… Mais bon, on ne refuse pas ce que l'armée nous donne, on écoute, on suit les ordres et on se tait…

Après avoir été libéré par le Major, il tourna les talons et retourna dans ses quartiers où il retrouva l'ensemble de son équipe. Ils l'acclamèrent quand il leur fit part de sa promotion et l'entrainèrent dans un bar à l'extérieur de la base pour fêter ça. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à la fête et faisait tourner en rond le liquide ambré de son verre de whiskey depuis presque une demi-heure, ses hommes ayant abandonné l'idée de le dérider, quand un mouvement attira son regard à l'entrée du bar.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Elle était au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes filles et elle était magnifique. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec le brun profond de ses cheveux. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres roses et charnues et son petit nez fin donnait à son visage des airs de madone. Elle portait un haut ajusté couvert de paillettes sur un jean slim et l'ensemble moulait ses formes féminines admirablement. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, mais il n'était pas vraiment gêné par l'abstinence, sa main droite était devenue sa meilleure amie et ça lui allait. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour assouvir ses besoins, les filles avaient toujours eu tendance à se jeter sur lui. Mais depuis quelques temps, les relations purement sexuelles ne l'intéressaient plus, et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'entamer de relation suivie avec qui que ce soit. Bref, il fut surpris par l'intense désir que la vision de cette jeune femme lui inspira en quelques secondes. Sa queue devint instantanément dure et il du réprimer un grognement quand il la vit se pencher vers son amie pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille et que ce simple mouvement fit glisser l'une des bretelles de son haut, dégageant une épaule menue, lisse et parfaite.

Il lui fallait cette fille…

Il finit son verre rapidement et réfléchis à la façon de l'aborder. Il était un peu rouillé, n'ayant pas fait cela depuis des années…

« A quoi tu penses soldat » Hurla Emmet en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de lui, probablement déjà à moitié ivre. Il suivi son regard vers la fille et étira ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique. « Mais dites donc, mini Eddy se serait-il enfin réveillé ? Je commençais à croire que tu avais viré de bord !» Continua-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil graveleux accompagné d'un rire gras…

« Ta gueule Em ». Répondit Edward en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la fille, qui était maintenant au bar en train de se commander quelque chose.

« Je peux vous offrir à boire demoiselle ? » Bon, OK rien d'original, mais il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose.

Elle se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés. Il était prêt à se faire envoyer promener quand elle se figea, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés par la surprise qu'elle plongea dans son regard, une délicate teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. Hum, elle était délectable…

« Euh… Oh… Euh… Oui ? » Bafouilla-t-elle finalement.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux vous offrir un verre ? » Répondit-il surpris. _Oh, mon dieu Edward, reprend toi…_

« Oui, je veux dire, oui bien sûr. Merci » dit-elle ayant repris contenance.

Ils prirent chacun une boisson et partirent s'installer à une table au fond du bar.

« Je suis Edward » Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Bella » Répondit-elle.

« Et bien bonjour Bella. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? C'est pas souvent qu'on croise une si jolie fille au Gata's. »

Rougissement. Hum, il aimait ça, provoquer cette réaction chez elle, elle n'en était que plus attractive.

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis dans le coin pour quelques semaines, et il n'y a pas trop de choix question sortie par ici. Et toi ? »

« Idem, coincé ici pour quelque temps. »

« Soldat ? »

« Hum… Grillé… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sa queue tressauta dans son pantalon… Putain, elle était hot…

Ils engagèrent une conversation légère et il se rendit rapidement compte que cette jolie poupée était aussi bourrée d'humour et certainement très intelligente. Il ne fallait pas trop qu'il réfléchisse s'il voulait vraiment finir entre ses cuisses sans arrière-pensées…

« Ah Bella, te voilà. » Lança une petite brunette en s'asseyant à côté de sa belle. « Tu viens, on va faire un tour chez Gilly's » Continua-t-elle en regardant Edward avec curiosité.

« Oh… Oui d'accord, j'arrive Alice. Edward, tu… tu veux venir avec nous ? » Finit par demander Bella, toujours plus rougissante.

« Oui bien sûr » répondit-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il se leva et la prit par la taille. Une intense sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un. Cette fille était dangereuse, mais il n'y pouvait rien, impossible de résister, il fallait qu'il l'ait.

Il fit un signe de loin à Emmet qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil et un geste obscène qui, heureusement, avait échappé à sa future conquête.

Ils arrivèrent au Gilly's qui était à deux pas… La musique était forte et la boite bondée comme presque tous les soirs. Ils se faufilèrent, toujours à la suite de la petite brunette prénommée Alice, qu'Edward avait la désagréable impression de reconnaitre sans pour autant pouvoir recaser, une ancienne conquête d'un de ses hommes peut-être ?

Bref, il tenait maintenant Bella par la main, toujours avide de son contact qui le réchauffait et l'électrisait. Arrivé au milieu de la piste, il s'arrêta et la tira doucement vers lui.

« Tu veux danser Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en glissant lentement ses mains le long de ses bras nus, vers le haut, puis vers le bas, provoquant chez elle un frissonnement prometteur.

« Oui » Couina-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. Elle plaça ses mains dans son cou, massant discrètement le bas de sa nuque avec ses doigts fins. Il du réprimer un grognement et en profita pour se coller à elle, en entrainant ses hanches dans un lent mouvement circulaire. Envouté par sa présence, son odeur, son toucher, il ne put attendre plus longtemps et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou la faisant gémir doucement. Il continua son exploration de remontant le long de sa mâchoire, frottant son nez contre sa joue, attrapant le lobe de son oreille entre ses lèvres tout en continuant sa danse langoureuse.

« S'il te plait Edward… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu Jolie Bella ? » Susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

« Embrasse-moi.»

Il ne lui demanda pas de le répéter une seconde fois et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le courant qui semblait passer entre eux se fit encore plus intense, et leurs bouches se mirent à bouger ensembles, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella qui lui répondit en entrouvrant sa bouche chaude et accueillante et il sût qu'il était perdu. Jamais un simple baiser ne l'avait à ce point chamboulé. Elle avait maintenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et griffait légèrement son scalp, cela, combiné à la sensation de sa langue caressant la sienne le rendirent fou de désir. Il descendit doucement ses mains dans son dos, puis ses fesses qu'il poussa vers son bassin. Il voulait qu'elle sente l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu par le gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir en se frottant encore plus à lui, le faisant grogner.

Il l'écarta légèrement, quittant ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien…

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire de moi… »

Elle ouvrit des yeux de biches, brouillés par le désir. « Edward, ramène-moi chez toi ce soir, s'il te plait »

« Ok » Répondit-il, guettant dans son regard la moindre trace d'hésitation qu'il ne trouva pas. « Viens allons-y, je vais prévenir mes hommes et je t'emmène, tu devrais prévenir tes amies. »

« Oui », chuchota-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la voiture d'Edward et roulèrent en silence les quelques miles qui le séparait de ses quartiers. Le silence entre eux n'était pas pesant, il était empli des promesses de leur nuit à venir. Du coin de l'œil, il la voyait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et il trouva ça tellement sexy qu'il failli stopper la voiture pour la prendre sans attendre. Il fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas appuyer trop fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur, ils étaient tout proche de la base, ça ferait mauvais genre de se faire arrêter. Il ralentit à l'approche du péage à l'entrée de la base, sortit discrètement sa carte qu'il tendit au garde par la vitre entrouverte.

« Il nous faudra la carte d'identité de la demoiselle aussi » Demanda le garde un sourire entendu aux lèvres ce qui énerva Edward au plus haut point.

Sa belle lui tendit sa carte que le garde attrapa et fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, jetant un coup d'œil trop curieux au gout d'Edward à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

« On peut passer ? » S'énerva-t-il au bout de cinq minutes de ce manège…

« Oh, oui, bien sûr… Amusez-vous bien sergent ! » Lança-t-il troublé.

« Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne nous laisserais jamais passer ! » Murmura Bella à côté de lui, qui était devenue cramoisie sous le regard scrutateur du gardien.

« Oh, oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui a pris… » Répondit Edward.

« Rien, c'est juste que la photo sur ma carte date un peu. »

« Ah, il va falloir que tu me montres ça maintenant ! » Fit-il amusé.

« Non » dit-elle du tac au tac, rougissant de plus belle.

« Eh Bella, pas de souci » La rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble. Il sorti rapidement, fit le tour de sa vielle Volvo 440 gris métallisée pour lui ouvrir la portière.

« Un vrai gentleman » Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

« Ma maman m'a bien éduqué » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es sûre Bella, je peux encore te ramener chez toi si tu veux. »

« Non » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je suis sûr » Elle termina sa phrase en levant son beau visage vers lui, approchant ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser.

« Ok, allons-y » dit-il doucement en se détachant d'elle à regret, caressant doucement sa joue.

Il l'entraina à sa suite vers son appartement tout en vérifiant mentalement dans quel état il l'avait laissé en partant. En bon militaire ordonné, il n'y aurait normalement pas de soucis.

Il la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur et la tourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Tu es si Belle… » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

« Toi aussi tu es beau… vraiment très beau… »

Il sourit, la tête toujours enfouie dans son cou, les lèvres posées sur sa gorge qu'il suçotait délicatement.

« Mmmm » Gémit-elle.

Il la dirigea vers sa chambre où ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, en prenant le temps de savourer chaque bout de peau qui se dévoilait. En sous vêtement maintenant, elle était magnifique, sa peau blanche semblait miroiter à la pâle lueur du clair de lune qui filtrait au travers des fenêtres.

Silencieusement, révérencieusement, il l'allongea sur son lit et commença à faire glisser sa bouche le long de son cou, de sa gorge, de sa clavicule… Il approchait de sa poitrine, toujours recouverte et commença à la masser, en insistant sur ses mamelons qu'il sentait durcir au travers de la fine dentelle qui les couvrait. Elle arqua son dos en réponse à ses caresses et il en profita pour dégrafer son vêtement et le faire glisser le long de ses épaules graciles. Il prit un téton maintenant à l'air libre entre ses lèvres, passant langoureusement sa langue dessus. Avec une main, il malaxait l'autre sein rond et ferme, qui s'adaptait parfaitement à ses doigts. Et de l'autre, il frôla ses côtes, son ventre. Il la sentait frémir sous lui, gémir. Ses mains à elle était dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, dans le haut de son dos, où elle laissait glisser doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses muscles qui vibraient sous ses caresses.

Les doigts d'Edward arrivèrent finalement au niveau de l'élastique de sa culotte. Avec son index, il traça le bord du sous vêtement, sentant les muscles sensibles de sa belle se contracter sous la stimulation. Il passa ensuite son doigt sous le tissu et atteignit son intimité qui était déjà trempée par le désir. Lentement, il longea les plis humides, trouva son petit bouton nerveux et commença à le caresser déclenchant de nouveaux gémissements. Enhardi, il glissa un doigt dans le sexe de sa douce, le plongeant au plus profond, provoquant un cri de plaisir. Hum… Elle était bruyante et il adorait ça… Il espérait lui faire bientôt hurler son prénom.

Il continua ses va-et-vient avec un doigt, puis deux, tout en massant son clitoris avec son pouce. Sa bouche mordillait toujours ses tétons, alternant entre le droit et le gauche. Il sentit tous les muscles de Bella se contracter, son souffle se faisait court.

« Viens ma belle, joui pour moi. » Murmura-t-il avant de pincer fortement son mamelon droit entre son pouce et son index.

Et il fut récompensé, elle hurla son prénom, les muscles de son vagin emprisonnant ses doigts dans la force de son orgasme. Il avait hâte que sa queue remplace ses doigts. Elle était si serrée, si chaude…

« Waouh » Fit-elle à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle redescendait à terre… « Waouh répéta-t-elle. Elle agrippa les cheveux d'Edward et le fit remonter à hauteur de son visage. Elle était belle, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers.

« Tu es si belle » Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et poussa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«Baise-moi maintenant Edward » Susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ses mots mirent le feu aux reins d'Edward qui les débarrassa rapidement de leurs sous vêtement et attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de nuit. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas périmé, vu qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin depuis des mois, mais écarta rapidement cette idée, trop pressé de s'enfoncer dans la chaude humidité de sa maitresse.

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassa passionnément tout en la pénétrant lentement. Il savait qu'il était plutôt au-dessus de la moyenne et ne voulait pas lui faire mal en la brusquant.

« Oh mon dieu » cria-t-elle.

« Ça va ? » dit-il inquiet.

« Oh oui. Tu me remplis tellement... C'est… Waouh, tellement bon »

Rassuré, il se glissa jusqu'à la garde, il sentait ses parois palpiter tout autour de son membre, la sensation était grisante, il n'avait presque plus envie de bouger, il voulait rester là, tout au fond d'elle pour toujours.

Mais elle commença à onduler sous lui, réclamant son attention, et il ne se fit pas prier. Elle avait demandé de la baise, elle allait avoir de la baise. Il commença alors de profonds va-et-vient et elle enroula ses cuisses autour de sa taille calant ses talons dans le bas de son dos lui permettant d'aller encore plus loin. Il accéléra ses coups de butoirs, se laissant guider par les cris et les gémissements qu'elle poussait. Bientôt, elle jouit une nouvelle fois autour de lui, criant son prénom et il la rejoignit en quelques coups de rein.

Ils passèrent la nuit à baiser et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand il se réveilla, elle était toujours là, chaude dans ses bras, il était heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas sauvée. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bruns et il la sentit s'étirer contre lui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit un franc sourire…

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Très bien également. Tu veux rester déjeuner ? »

Son visage se rembruni. « Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« 7 Heures.»

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester, mes parents vont se demander où je suis.»

Elle se leva rapidement et ramassa ses vêtements à la hâte. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain d'un signe de la main. Il ne put se cacher qu'il était déçu, il aurait bien aimé trainer avec elle aujourd'hui, découvrir encore son corps et apprendre à la connaitre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait 21 ans et qu'elle étudiait la musique au conservatoire d'Oberlin, Ohio. Elle jouait du violoncelle et avait été ébahi de savoir que lui-même avait joué du piano pendant des années, jusqu'à son engagement dans l'armée. Cette fille était parfaite, mais il fallait qu'il se mette dans le crâne qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Elle vivait à des milliers de kilomètres et n'était là que pour quelques semaines, alors que lui serait probablement déployé à nouveau dans quelques mois, à la tête de toute une section maintenant. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait vivre quelque chose avec elle, lui, qui il y a quelques heures fuyait toute idée de relation, même charnelle… Qu'était-elle en train de faire de lui… _Non Cullen, oubli. Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu, tu laisses tomber maintenant !_

Elle réapparut et le regarda l'air gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, rougissante.

« Il y a que tu es toujours là, nu dans ton lit, et que je n'ai aucune envie de partir. » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

« Alors reste.»

« Je ne peux pas, vraiment, je suis désolée. Tu ne connais pas mon père, si je ne rentre pas dans 5 minutes, il va lancer la moitié de la terre à ma recherche. »

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ma copine Alice habite sur la base, elle vient me chercher dans 5 minutes. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais au moins te revoir Bella? » Souffla-t-il. Bon, ok, il s'éloignait du plan, je baise et je passe à autre chose, mais il n'y pouvait rien, cette fille l'avait complètement ensorcelée…

« Oui » Chuchota-t-elle. « Appelle-moi, voici mon numéro ».

Et elle fila hors de l'appartement d'Edward après avoir griffonné son numéro sur un bout de papier.

Les jours suivants, Edward repris l'entrainement l'esprit toujours consumé par les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Bella. Il l'avait appelé chaque soir et ils avaient continué à discuter de choses et d'autre sans pour autant convenir d'un rendez-vous.

Il avait écrit un mail à ses parents, pour les prévenir de sa promotion et de la cérémonie qui se déroulerait le Samedi suivant. S'il ne s'entendait plus vraiment avec son père, il savait que sa mère serait fière de lui. Malheureusement, ils vivaient toujours à Chicago et ne pourraient pas faire le déplacement. Il avait demandé à Emmet, qui prendrait sa place à la tête de leur groupe, et à Garret, un des autres membres d'être ses témoins.

Le Samedi arriva, il avait pu discuter avec sa mère et cela lui avait fait du bien même si elle avait confirmé leur absence lors de la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas revu Bella, mais ils s'envoyaient de nombreux messages, parfois coquins, parfois plus sérieux et ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir.

Il ajustait son uniforme de parade quand il vit arriver Emmet un tournevis à la main. Plusieurs de ses hommes habitaient le même immeuble que lui mais Emmet était le seul à avoir les clefs de son appartement. Honneur dont il abusait bien trop souvent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ? La cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure» Lança-t-il brutalement.

« Oui, oui, je sais » Répondit-il, le tournevis maintenant coincé entre ses dents. « J'arrive, j'arrive. »

« Et le tournevis, tu m'expliques ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Non, c'est rien, t'inquiète. »

Edward le regarda ahuri. Puis il se rappela qu'il était en train de parler avec Emmet, parfois, c'était une explication suffisante.

D'ailleurs, son ami disparu le tournevis toujours entre les dents avant de réapparaitre quelques minutes plus-tard, tiré à quatre épingles, l'outil envolé.

« Prêt ? »

« Oui » Souffla Edward, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Cette cérémonie verrait les promotions de dizaines de soldats comme lui entérinées, avec tous les flonflons dont l'armée américaine était capable.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la réception et furent accueillis par le Major Withlock qui avait à son bras une jeune et jolie brune qu'Edward remis soudain. Alice Withlock, la femme du major, qu'il avait rencontré le jour de sa décoration. L'amie de Bella était la femme du major ! Elle le regardait en souriant mais ne dit rien sur leur rencontre précédant, au grand soulagement d'Edward.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avec d'autres soldats tout en assistant à la remise des insignes de certains collègues.

Quand son nom fut appelé Edward s'approcha du Général Swan, encadré d'Emmet et Garret. Mais, l'instant suivant il resta soufflé en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Celle-ci aussi avait la bouche ouverte dans la surprise. Bella… Que faisait Bella au bras du Général ? Le général lui remis son insigne à trois chevron et deux arcs en faisant un petit discours dont les mots échappèrent complétement à Edward qui ne s'était pas encore remis de sa stupeur.

« Garde à vous. » Edward se redressa, plaça sa main contre son front dans une pose officielle alors que son cerveau tournait à 200 à l'heure.

« A mon commandement » Continua le général. « Feux » et une nouvelle salve de coups de feu résonna dans toute la base.

« Repos, et félicitations Sergent première classe Cullen» Conclut le Général.

Edward sentait le regard de Bella sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, n'osait pas la regarder. Il avait fait le rapprochement. Bella était en fait Isabella Swan, la fille prodige de l'officier supérieur. Du chef du chef du chef de son chef. Et s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait baisé, lui, simple sergent de première classe risquerait bien plus que sa carrière militaire…

Elle n'était pas pour lui. Hors limite. Le fruit défendu auquel il avait gouté et qu'il allait devoir oublier. Cette idée provoqua un déchirement dans sa poitrine, mais il allait devoir se faire une raison… On ne sort pas avec la fille du Général, putain, on à même pas le droit de la regarder quand on est un simple trouffion comme lui…

Après avoir remercié le Général et sa tentatrice de fille comme il se doit, il s'éloigna rapidement sans un sourire pour la belle.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans ses quartiers et ruminer sa mauvaise humeur et son cœur brisé avec une bouteille de whiskey. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ignorant son téléphone qui vibrait sans arrêt, ignorant les coups d'Emmet à sa porte qu'il avait bloqué en laissant sa clef dans sa serrure. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la dépression qu'il couvait maintenant depuis des mois.

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2: Servir ou Mourrir

**Voici finalement une suite à mon OS.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura au total, peut-être une dizaine.**

 **On alternera les points de vue Edward et Bella.**

 **Ce premier chapitre décrit une scène de combat. Je ne suis pas experte en technique militaire et encore moins en Géopolitique, je suis du coup resté assez vague sur les lieux du conflit de façon délibérée.**

 **J'essaierais de mettre à jour régulièrement (tous les 15 jours)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Servir ou mourir**

 _« Je suis désolée. »_

 _« C'est moi qui suis désolée, je… J'aurais dû te le dire avant…Tu n'aurais pas dû le découvrir comme ça… »_

 _« Non Bella, ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est mieux comme ça. »_

 _« Alors… Tu… Tu regrettes ? » Ses yeux était rempli de larmes qu'elle semblait retenir avec peine, tandis que lui-même sentait des picotements dans les siens._

 _« Non je ne regrette pas. Mais ça ne change rien. »_

 _«… »_

 _« Je te souhaite une belle vie Isabella Swan. Adieu.» Lui dire cela était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. La voir pleurer et en être la cause était incroyablement dur._

 _« J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour vous connaitre Sergent première classe Cullen. » Elle avait murmuré cette dernière phrase puis s'était retourné le corps vouté par le poids du chagrin. Puis elle était partie._

Après avoir noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool pendant quelques jours, il s'était finalement résolu à se conduire en homme et avait revu Bella une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne reparte précipitamment pour l'Ohio. Il s'en était voulu, énormément, la faire souffrir, la voir abréger ses vacances avec sa famille… Et tout ça, à cause de lui…

Cela faisait maintenant des semaines et pourtant, presque chaque matin, il était hanté par ses prunelles brunes si pleines de tristesse. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se réveillait en plein désert, s'était ce regard qui le hantait. Pas celui de sa mère le serrant dans ses bras avec force lors de sa dernière permission avant son départ pour le terrain. Ni celui de son père, pour une fois rempli de fierté, lorsqu'ils avaient enfin fait la paix.

Chaque souvenir de Bella était comme une drogue qui lui permettait de tenir au jour le jour. Il avait d'abord tenté de les occulter, de les ranger dans un coin profond de sa conscience, pensant qu'il serait plus facile d'avancer comme cela, mais finalement, et à cause de son subconscient qui ne cessait de se jouer de lui, il avait renoncé. Il avait fini par accepter qu'en quelques heures seulement, il était tombé amoureux fou de cette fille incroyable et que le nier était impossible. Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir laisser partir, comme s'il y avait une autre possibilité. Elle était jeune, elle avait la vie devant elle et devait pouvoir vivre ses rêves sans se sentir attaché à un pauvre soldat qui jouait sa vie à des milliers de kilomètres de là. La savoir libre et heureuse était suffisant. La plupart de temps.

« Sergent Cullen. Le major vous demande au centre de commandement »

« Ok Hale, bien reçu ». Il secoua la tête. Le temps n'était pas à la nostalgie. Il avait un travail, une mission, et il devait se concentrer. Il le devait au moins à ses hommes.

Il fit un signe de tête au soldat Rosalie Hale, l'une des rares femmes présentes sur le camp, et la seule de son escouade. C'était une femme belle et forte, ses cheveux couleur de blé étaient courts et encadraient un visage à la symétrie parfaite. Elle valait bien autant et même plus que certains de ses hommes. Certains la trouvaient froide et intimidante avec son regard acier qui ne laissait rien filtrer, mais Edward savait que dans ce milieu masculin, elle se devait de l'être. Et franchement, elle s'en sortait bien. Elle avait pris la place de second dans l'escouade après les départs d'Emmett et Garrett, et assurait son rôle avec détermination.

Emmett était repartit il y a quelques semaines déjà, blessé. Les nouvelles de lui était rare mais semblaient bonnes, il était en convalescence chez ses parents après avoir passé quelques temps au _Walter Reed*_ suite à une blessure à l'épaule reçu lors d'une mission de reconnaissance.

L'escouade d'Edward avait été l'une des plus unie de leur brigade, ils étaient déjà tous partit plusieurs fois sur le terrain, se connaissaient depuis des années et se voyaient souvent attribuer des missions périlleuses. Souvent en première ligne, ils avaient eu à déplorer deux blessés dès leur premier mois de déploiement, Emmett McCarthy et Garrett Chambers. Le départ de ses deux plus proches amis avait encore ajouté à la sensation d'isolement que ressentait Edward ici, au fin fond d'un pays étranger, en guerre depuis des années, où la population était sans cesse ballotée entre un gouvernement sans réelle autorité, un mouvement terroriste extrémiste et eux, une coalition de soldats venue du monde entier avec le souhait de sécuriser la région. Les jeunes recrues qui avaient remplacé ses deux amis étaient moins expérimentés, mais Edward se faisait un devoir de les intégrer au mieux, et surtout d'assurer leur sécurité et leur retour entier au pays, certains avaient à peine 19 ans et la vie devant eux.

« Sergent. »

« Major » dit Edward tout en saluant son supérieur de façon automatique.

« Repos.»

Ils étaient quatre à la réunion, le Major Withlock, et deux autres chefs d'escouades comme lui. Pendant que le major leur exposait leur nouvel ordre de mission, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir de plus en plus petit dans l'ordre des choses. Il souhaitait de toute son âme battre et anéantir le terrorisme, mais parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'éteindre un incendie quelque part tandis que le feu continuait de bruler ailleurs. La guerre était-elle vraiment la solution pour que le monde se remette à tourner à l'endroit. Il en doutait avant, et en doutait encore plus maintenant. Mais c'était pour le moment là où il était et la seule chose qu'il savait faire et bien faire.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les cartes devant lui et sur les derniers détails techniques nécessaire pour leur mission.

Ils devraient contrôler une zone sensible après des bombardements alliés. La frappe aurait lieu dans la nuit et les troupes occuperaient le terrain dès le lendemain, afin d'éliminer toute trace des ennemis.

La zone se situait à une centaine de kilomètres de leur base et ils devraient partir de nuit pour couvrir une partie du chemin à couvert.

Après avoir fait un point tactique avec ses hommes, il partit préparer ses affaires. Comme à chaque fois avant une mission, il fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur son objectif. Il prépara minutieusement son paquetage, nettoya son arme avec soin, fit le plein de munition, vérifia les batteries de sa radio et organisa son sac méthodiquement. Chaque chose à sa place. Il vérifia avec son second et le mécanicien de l'escouade que leur véhicule était en ordre et que rien ne manquait.

Quelques jours avant Noël, il ne préparait pas les derniers cadeaux à offrir à sa famille, non, il se préparait à combattre une dernière fois avant la trêve habituelle de fin d'année. Traditionnellement, aucune offensive n'avait lieu la semaine de Noël, aucune famille ne voulait recevoir de mauvaise nouvelle à cette période de l'année.

Il prit rapidement un repas insipide avec le reste de l'équipe, tout le monde était concentré ce soir. Les hommes avaient besoin de garder l'espoir que tout irait bien et évitaient de parler de la mission, se concentrant sur les nouvelles de leurs familles, petites amies, enfants, qui leurs manquaient d'autant plus que chacun savait qu'il ne serait pas avec eux pour les fêtes cette année.

A 3 heures, après quelques heures de sommeil dans les baraquements inconfortables de l'armée, ils prirent la route. On entendait au loin le bruit des bombes qui explosaient au sol après leur descente rapide dans le ciel. Edward compta une vingtaine d'impacts. Il espéra qu'il n'y ait pas trop de survivant. Tuer n'était jamais facile, et il voulait éviter que ses jeunes recrues aient du sang sur les mains si peu de temps avant Noël. Probablement une idée idiote, mais il lui semblait injuste que ces gosses commettent leur premier meurtre avant les fêtes. Lui-même avait déjà tué, et se souvenait de chaque balle, de chaque visage. Ces hommes étaient peut-être des terroristes, ils n'en étaient pas moins humains, et être responsable de leur mort était un fardeau lourd à porter.

Après plusieurs heures sur une route accidentée et chaotique, ils arrivèrent en vue de la zone à investir. Des hélicoptères alliés survolaient déjà les bâtiments ravagés par les flammes et Edward rassembla ses troupes. Chaque équipe était là à présent, trois groupes de dix soldats. L'escouade d'Edward prendrait la marche au centre, tandis que les autres avanceraient de chaque côté. Ils progressaient lentement, inspectant chaque bâtiment avec précaution, tirant sans se poser de question au moindre mouvement.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le 3ème bâtiment sur leur chemin, le plus grand à être encore debout. L'enceinte en brique brute donnait sur une cour intérieure déserte et poussiéreuse. De hauts murs étaient encore partiellement debout et masquaient en parti les rayons du soleil. Ils se déployèrent prudemment, Edward en tête, comme d'habitude. En face, une porte béante donnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aucune lumière ne filtrait et le trou noir devant eux n'augurait rien de bon. Edward s'avança et jeta un bref coup d'œil circulaire. Rien, que du noir, pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Il donna un bref signe à ses équipiers et s'équipa de ses lunettes de vision nocturne. Il pénétra prudemment dans une grande pièce carré où restait quelques tables et chaises renversées, un vieux poste radio. Mais rien d'autre, pas de corps, pas de survivant, seulement une autre porte grise au fond. Il attendit que huit de ses soldats soient entrés, les autres restant à l'arrière pour les couvrir, et s'avança vers l'autre porte. Avec Newton à sa droite et Hale à sa gauche il ouvrit d'un coup. Sans qu'il ait eu temps de réagir, il se retrouva ébloui par une lumière intense et sous le feu de tirs ennemis. Ils étaient nombreux, au moins 7, selon un décompte rapide. Sans réfléchir il fit feu, droit devant lui, dans le tas. Il sentit plusieurs impacts l'atteindre dans la poitrine, mais ne flancha pas. Il n'allait pas laisser cette bande de terroriste décimer son escouade. Après une éternité qui n'avait cependant du durer que quelques secondes, le silence revint dans la pièce. Edward jura, enleva ses lunettes maintenant inutile et se tourna vers ses frères (et sœur) d'arme. Newton était à terre, une balle en pleine face. Hale se tenait à côté de lui, encore debout mais du sang coulait de son bras droit. Les autres, restés à l'arrière, semblaient intacts.

Il se dirigea vers leurs assaillants et fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour vérifier que tout danger était écarté. Toujours sous le coup de l'adrénaline du combat, il sentait à peine la douleur dans son thorax et son ventre. Mais ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus lourds et lent. Il sembla que son corps ne répondait plus à ses ordres et bientôt il s'immobilisa, incapable de faire un geste supplémentaire et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

« Putain, Sergent. Merde vous êtes touché.» Entendit-il loin derrière lui.

« Crowley, Biers, occupez-vous de lui. Yorkie et Reynolds vous prenez Newton…. Ici lieutenant Hale première escouade, je demande une évacuation sanitaire d'urgence. Deux soldats à terre et un blessé léger. Terminée.»

Edward n'entendit pas la suite, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le noir et tenta de lutter vainement contre l'obscurité. Son cerveau, le traitre l'abreuva une dernière fois des images de la femme qu'il n'aurait plus jamais puisqu'il était en train de mourir. Et c'est dans le souvenir des yeux les plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais vu qu'il perdit finalement complètement conscience.

* * *

 ***Walter Reed National Army Médical Center:** Hôpital de l'armée Américaine basé à Washington.

Je rappelle juste que je ne suis pas vraiment au fait des tactiques militaires et que tout ceci est le fruit de mon imagination!

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.i

Gardez juste en tête que je suis pour les fins heureuses quelque soit les circonstances...

A bientôt.

Mystylight.


	3. Chapter 3: De l'autre côté

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne année 2016! Plein de bonheur pour tout le monde!**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai, mais j'ai eu des petits soucis d'ordinateur et les chapitres que j'avais d'avance ont été perdus. Du coup, je dois tout réécrire et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps durant les vacances scolaires.**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir les délais d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte, j'adore.**

 **Nous allons plonger de l'autre côté et lire le point de vue de Bella aujourd'hui.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : De l'autre côté:**

Bella avait le regard fixé sur la fenêtre depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle regardait, sans les voir vraiment, les flocons de neige qui tombaient lentement, tournoyant doucement dans la brise hivernale de la capitale américaine.

Elle se sentait lasse et fatiguée. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne dormait pas bien, ou plutôt, encore moins bien. Elle avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, et une fois que son esprit capitulait enfin, la laissant sombrer, elle était réveillée brusquement par des cauchemars terribles dont elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils étaient terrifiants et la laissaient pantelante et inconfortable pendant plusieurs heures. Bref, elle était épuisée.

Elle était venue passer Noël avec le Général et sa mère, ici, dans leur maison de Washington, mais l'ambiance était loin d'être à la fête.

Son père était tendu, le conflit au Moyen-Orient s'enlisait et les pertes en homme étaient bien au-delà des prévisions. L'opinion publique était de plus en plus sceptique sur cette guerre et le président lui-même commençait à retourner sa veste. Bref, malgré la soi-disant trêve de Noël, le Général était rarement à la maison.

Renée, elle, faisait de son mieux pour rendre la maison accueillante, ne lésinant pas sur les décorations brillantes et la cuisine aux odeurs alléchantes. Elle invitait sans cesse du monde, des officiers et leur famille surtout et débordait d'énergie.

Bella, elle, avait du mal à donner le change… Ses sourires étaient forcés et elle n'avait pas du tout le goût à faire la fête et à se socialiser. Pour tout dire, elle était inquiète, plus que cela, elle était terrorisée. Elle savait que, depuis plusieurs mois, IL était sur le terrain, quelque part, loin d'ici. Elle savait qu'IL risquait sa vie, répondant indirectement aux ordres de son père, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire.

Elle le savait avec certitude car Alice le lui avait dit. Enfin, elle lui avait dit en Octobre que son mari, le Major Withlock était mobilisé, et avec lui, sa brigade, dont faisait partit le Sergent Cullen.

Depuis, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'était intensifié ses derniers jours, d'où les cauchemars, probablement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de s'en faire, il avait été clair la dessus. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il avait voulu être libre de vivre sa vie et qu'elle vive la sienne de son côté. Mais n'empêche que son cœur se serrait dès qu'elle pensait à lui ou l'imaginait là-bas.

Elle ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu sur le coup. Elle avait été en colère bien sûr, mais plus contre la situation en elle-même que contre lui. Elle avait su, dès qu'elle l'avait revu ce soir-là dans le bar qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Elle savait qui il était, et elle savait, qu'étant la fille du Général, elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus regretter la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Elle avait découvert un homme bon et fort. Doux et passionné. Intelligent et plein de surprise. On était loin des clichés sur les militaires tout en muscle et rien dans le cerveau. Peut-on tomber amoureuse en quelques heures ? Il semblerait que oui. Car malgré tous ces efforts pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose, la voilà encore aujourd'hui complètement obnubilée par lui…

La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, le même après-midi, elle avait été captivée. Elle était dans la voiture de son père, attendant qu'il finisse une réunion avec ses officiers. A l'abri derrière les vitres teintées de son véhicule elle avait vu un jeune soldat passer devant elle. Il était beau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Grand, le port fier, il dégageait le respect. Ses cheveux courts reflétaient le soleil et elle avait pu voir quelques reflets cuivrés au milieu des mèches châtains. Il avait un visage parfait, symétrique avec des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire carré, le nez droit et court. Elle n'avait pas pu voir ses yeux à ce moment-là, mais plus tard, elle avait pu se perdre dans son regard vert émeraude si intense que s'en souvenir lui donnait toujours des frissons.

Et voilà, se dit-elle. Cela fait déjà cinq mois et tu es toujours là, à penser à lui comme une idiote. Reprend toi ma vielle…

Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre le court de ses pensées. Ou plutôt pour chasser le souvenir de son soldat et recommencer à ne penser à rien.

Ses derniers mois, au conservatoire, elle s'était plongée dans ses études. Elle devait recevoir son diplôme en Mai et il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail pour valider son double cursus en musique et en art. Elle s'était en plus engagée dans la production du spectacle de fin d'année, et si cela lui permettrait de valider quelques crédits, ce serait aussi beaucoup de travail. Tant mieux. Son professeur de violoncelle insistait aussi pour qu'elle joue une de ses compositions et elle avait eu honte de lui avouer que depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'arrivait plus à grand-chose de ce côté-là.

Elle finit par se lever et rejoignit sa mère en cuisine. Celle-ci la regarda avec ses grands yeux doux et compréhensifs. Elle savait bien que quelque-chose n'allait pas chez sa fille depuis ce jour où elle avait brutalement écourté son séjour chez eux cet été. Mais elle connaissait Bella et sa grande réserve et ne l'avait pas poussé aux confidences. Elle restait en retrait et attendait que celle-ci vienne à elle. Cela viendrait. Cela venait toujours.

Elles cuisinèrent un moment ensemble en silence. Renée fredonnait un chant de Noël tandis que Bella mettait plus d'énergie que nécessaire dans le pétrissage de sa pâte.

« J'ai invité les Withlocks ce soir. Alice m'a dit qu'elle était pressée de te voir. Son père sera là aussi. »

« Jasper est rentré ? » Fit Bella surprise.

« Il est en permission quelques jours. Ils sont de passage à Washington pour voir le Colonel et je crois que Jasper avait des affaires à régler ici aussi avant de repartir. »»

« Cool ! Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à finir tes biscuits puis il faudra éplucher les carottes. Je vais faire un mijoté de poulet. »

« D'accord maman.»

Occuper ses mains par des tâches simples, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela car bientôt son esprit dériva encore vers des territoires dangereux. Elle se demanda si IL avait aussi droit à une permission pour Noël. Elle se demanda si IL était seulement en vie. Elle suivait de près les informations sur le sujet et n'avait pas vu son nom dans la liste des victimes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Elle qui habituellement ne s'intéressait pas trop à la politique internationale et à la géopolitique, n'arrêtait pas de s'informer depuis quelques mois. Elle n'osait pas vraiment en parler avec son père, leurs vues sur le sujet ayant toujours été bien différente, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter les informations télévisées, de lire la presse et de surfer sur le net. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une pro-guerre, et trouvait que son pays avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'impliquer dans des conflits pour des raisons économiques plus qu'humanitaire. Elle n'aimait la violence. Elle respectait l'armée et les soldats pour leur engagement vis-à-vis de leur patrie, mais avait plus de mal avec le pouvoir exécutif qui envoyait ses armées aux quatre coins du globe pour guerroyer.

A huit ans déjà, alors que son père revenait d'une mission de plusieurs mois, elle l'avait confronté, les larmes aux yeux, en lui demandant s'il était un assassin après que des camarades d'école l'aient chahuté. Son père lui avait expliqué, de façon peut-être maladroite, que s'il avait tué des hommes, c'était parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre et que c'était des méchants et qu'il devait protéger leur pays et leurs libertés. Bella avait répliqué, en pleurant encore plus, que ces hommes avaient peut-être aussi des enfants à qui on disait qu'il était le méchant qu'il fallait le tuer, et était partit en courant. Elle avait vaguement entendu marmonner son père : « Trop maligne pour son âge »... Et c'est sa mère qui avait réussi à trouver les mots pour la consoler. Quelques heures après, elle était redescendue et s'était lové dans les bras de son père sans rien dire.

Leurs discussions sur l'armée et la guerre étaient devenues plus houleuses avec le temps et depuis quelques années, ils évitaient tout simplement d'en parler. Ils parlaient d'art, de musique, de ses études, de ses amis, de pêche et parfois même de sport. Mais l'armée et la guerre étaient devenus des sujets tabous.

Après avoir fini de cuisiner, elle laissa sa mère pour aller se changer. Elle avait hâte de revoir Alice. Celle-ci devait être toute ronde maintenant. Elle ne savait pas comment sa meilleure amie faisait pour vivre comme cela. Elle s'était mariée à 19 ans avec Jasper, tout jeune capitaine à l'époque et de cinq ans son ainé. Et depuis, elle vivait sur la base, restant des mois et des mois loin de lui, s'occupant en gérant une boutique en ligne d'articles qu'elle cousait à la main. Elle savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils étaient tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans, qu'il avait été patient et avait attendu qu'elle ait 18 ans pour enfin la courtiser, vivant pendant deux ans une amitié platonique. Mais elle-même savait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être une femme de militaire. Et sachant cela, elle ne pouvait pas LUI en vouloir de l'avoir laissé libre de vivre sa vie.

Elle prit une douche brûlante, histoire de tenter de détendre ses muscles endoloris par la fatigue puis s'habilla simplement avec un jean bleu foncé et un pull en laine côtelée couleur crème qu'elle adorait.

A 18 heures, elle descendit accueillir le couple qui venait d'arriver ainsi que le colonel Brandon, le père d'Alice. Elle avait eu raison, Alice était radieuse. Enceinte de leur premier enfant, elle rayonnait tout simplement. Bella eut à peine le temps d'assimiler le sentiment d'intense jalousie qu'elle ressentit étrangement avant que son amie ne lui saute dans les bras.

« Oh ma Bella. Tu m'as manqué. Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »

« Alice, tu es magnifique ! Comment se porte ma petite filleule ? »

« Tout va bien. Elle remue comme ce n'est pas permis et son père ici présent est persuadé qu'elle deviendra une grande footballeuse ! » Elle avait attrapé le bras de Jasper, qui était en train de saluer Renée.

« Bonjour Bella. Joyeux noël. »

« Joyeux Noël Jasper. Je suis contente de te voir ! Je suis sûr que vous devez être heureux que tu aies pu être là pour les fêtes cette année ! »

« Oui, nous sommes ravi. J'aurais aimé aussi pouvoir être là dans quelques semaines pour l'arrivée de la miss. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit possible. »

« Je suis désolée » Et elle l'était. Pour tous les deux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tous les deux ! Je ne serais pas seule et tout se passera bien. Toi, ton seul travail est de revenir en un seul morceau à la fin de ta mobilisation ! »

Malgré le ton léger d'Alice, Bella remarqua le coin de ses yeux se tendre légèrement et vit que Jasper s'était lui aussi crispé. Les pauvres. Etre séparé ne devait jamais être facile, mais lors de ce genre d'évènement, ça devait être insupportable.

Bella salua le Colonel et suivi tout le monde au salon où les hommes se mirent à parler boulot.

Renée leva les yeux au ciel et entraina les deux autres jeunes femmes en cuisine où elles parlèrent chiffons et bébé. Bella n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'intéresser à la conversation et elle quitta silencieusement la pièce pour rejoindre les trois hommes au salon. Ils avaient tous les trois le regard grave et était plongé dans une conversation sérieuse tout en buvant un verre d'un liquide ambré qui devait surement être du whisky. Curieuse, elle s'approcha discrètement. Elle n'entendit que des brides du discours de Jasper qui semblait relater une opération qui avait eu lieu récemment, mais ce qu'elle entendit suffit à la clouer sur place.

« Mission bien préparée… Hommes entrainés… Embuscade… Un mort, deux blessés. Un très bon soldat… Le sergent Cullen… Un beau gâchis… »

Elle sentit son sang se glacer et une vague de nausée l'assaillir. Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir et couru vers les toilettes les plus proche où elle vomit tripes et boyaux. Après ce qui lui sembla plusieurs minutes de nausée intense son estomac sembla se calmer. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de la cuvette, s'assit contre le mur en ramenant ses genoux vers sa tête et fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Elle sentit finalement quelqu'un qui lui caressait doucement le front.

« IL est mort maman… Il est mort et je ne le reverrais plus jamais. »

« Chut ma chéri… Viens là… »

Elle sentit les bras de sa mère l'envelopper dans une étreinte rassurante, puis être bercée comme une enfant malade. Elle continua à pleurer abondamment, lovée dans le giron maternel et finit probablement par s'endormir.

Son Edward était mort… Mort et peut-être déjà enterré. Il n'était plus sur cette terre et elle n'avait plus aucun espoir.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est difficile, mais promis, il n'est pas mort. L'histoire n'aurait plus aucun intérêt!

Bisous à toutes et à bientôt.

Mystilight


	4. Chapter 4: Le reveil

**Voici la suite!**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos messages et vos encourragements!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le réveil :**

Edward ne savait pas vraiment s'il était mort ou vivant. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être immergé à quelques centimètres sous une eau saumâtre où pire, d'être coincé sous une épaisse couche de glace sans pouvoir atteindre la surface. Son cerveau était loin d'être inactif, il lui envoyait des images incessantes et plus ou moins cohérentes. Tantôt il revivait l'embuscade, l'éclair lumineux, les coups de feu, l'adrénaline et puis le calme. Tantôt il voyait des images de sa famille, de ses coéquipiers, parfois vivants, souvent morts. Parfois, apparition fugace, il voyait cette jeune femme brune qu'il n'avait pas su oublier, elle pleurait le plus souvent. A cause de lui ? Parfois encore, il entendait des sons. Des voix étouffées qui disaient des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il lui semblait entendre son nom quelque fois. Souvent, il n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il était certain d'être mort. Mais cela ne durait jamais.

Si son cerveau semblait encore fonctionner, il avait du mal à appréhender son corps. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de contrôler le moindre de ses gestes, d'être totalement à l'écoute de chacun de ses muscles grâce à son entrainement intensif. Mais là, c'était comme si une chape de plomb le couvrait tout entier. Il n'avait pas la force ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux et avait l'impression que son corps s'était complètement déconnecté de son système nerveux. Enfin ceci jusqu'au moment où il ressentit pour la première fois une intense douleur. Il eut envie de hurler mais il ne réussit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de douleur, puis, il entendit des bips, des voix plus nettes, qui semblaient parler vite et fort, donnant des ordres. Et puis le calme. Le néant.

Et à nouveau la douleur. Brûlante, violente. Insupportable. Mais preuve qu'il n'était pas mort sans doute. Cette fois, il n'entendit pas de voix, mais ce n'était pas non plus totalement silencieux. Il y avait cet espèce de claquement aigu incessant, et un souffle régulier, plus sourd, qui allait et venait sans s'interrompre lui non plus. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans une nouvelle vague d'inconscience.

Peut-être quelques heures, où quelques jours après, il n'en savait rien, il se sentit à nouveau émerger de ce profond brouillard ou son cerveau ne faisait que l'inonder d'images brillantes et désordonnées. Bien sûr, la douleur était là. Comme à chaque fois. Elle semblait moins forte, assourdie par une force invisible, mais elle était toujours là, irradiant de ses entrailles et se diffusant dans toutes les directions. Moins accaparé par la souffrance, il fut capable de se concentrer sur les sons. Il y avait toujours les deux même bruits, constant et puis des voix. Une voix grave, professionnelle qui semblait expliquer aux autres quelque chose le concernant. Il reconnut les deux autres voix. Mais ça n'était pas possible ! Ils n'étaient pas là ! Dans ce désert où il avait été envoyé faire la guerre. Ils étaient au pays, loin là-bas, en sécurité. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne fut qu'assailli par une nouvelle vague de douleur qui le replongea dans le brouillard…

« Sergent Cullen. Vous êtes au Walter Reed National Army Médical center à Washington. Vous avez été rapatrié il y a quelques jours dans un état grave mais stable. Nous avons progressivement diminué votre sédation pour pouvoir vous sevrer du respirateur… A présent nous allons retirer le tube de votre gorge. A trois, soufflez de toutes vos forces. Un… Deux… Trois… »

Il souffla. Fort. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait quelque chose de la gorge tandis qu'une peine atroce déchirait à nouveau ces entrailles.

« Respirez… Respirez calmement. N'essayez pas de parler pour le moment. Nous allons vous soulager. Leslie, 10 mg de Morphine en IVD.»

Rapidement, la douleur s'atténua et il fut capable de calmer sa respiration.

« Bien Sergent… Je suis le Dr Kahn. C'est moi qui vous aie pris en charge depuis votre rapatriement. Vous avez été gravement blessé en mission. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? Ne parlez pas si vous vous en sentez incapable. Un mouvement de tête suffira pour le moment. »

Edward inclina la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout… Malheureusement. Oublier aurait peut-être été plus facile…

« Vous avez été touché par trois projectiles. Deux vous ont atteint dans le thorax et ont été amorti par votre gilet par balle. Ils ont tout de même été responsables d'une contusion cardiaque et de plusieurs côtes fracturées. »

Edward écoutait le médecin religieusement, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite…

« Le troisième vous a touché à l'abdomen. » Le médecin fit une pause. « Malheureusement le projectile s'est fractionné lors de l'impact créant pas mal de dégâts. Nous avons dû sectionner une partie de votre colon transverse et de votre rein gauche. Votre vessie a également été endommagée mais nous avons pu la conserver. Vous avec également perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons dû pratiquer plusieurs transfusions.»

Edward sentait, au ton du médecin, que l'énumération était loin d'être terminée... Il s'attendait au pire. Il y avait dans les yeux de ce docteur un mélange de fierté et de pitié qui était particulièrement dérangeant.

« Ce qui nous inquiète le plus est un dernier fragment qui est allé se loger aux abords de votre colonne vertébrale, à hauteur de la vertèbre T10. L'œdème qui en résulte comprime la moelle épinière à ce niveau. » Nouvelle pause. Pour un effet dramatique sans doute, Edward aimait vraiment de moins en moins ce médecin.

« Pour le moment, votre situation neurologique s'est stabilisée avec un déficit sensitif complet sous l'ombilic et un déficit moteur partiel. Nous sommes confiants quant à une évolution favorable de ses troubles dès que le fragment de balle aura été retiré mais en attendant, nous avons préféré stabiliser votre colonne par un corset rigide. »

Edward était sous le choc. Son cerveau avait eu du mal à enregistrer les informations après déficit sensitif complet… Il était paralysé ? Sous l'ombilic ? Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration à nouveau saccadée. Il ressentit à nouveau une douleur atroce dans son ventre et se demandât si le médecin ne s'était pas trompé tant il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur.

« Nous avons programmé l'intervention de neurochirurgie pour demain. Le chirurgien spécialisé, le Dr Bradford, que vous rencontrerez tout à l'heure, attendait que votre situation cardiaque soit stabilisée. »

Edward rouvrit les yeux et son regard devait en dire long sur son incompréhension car le médecin reprit.

« Suite à la contusion cardiaque et à la perte sanguine importante votre cœur a eu un peu de mal initialement. Mais la situation semble s'être stabilisée maintenant. Nous avons pu arrêter la Dobutamine hier et les examens ne montrent que des séquelles cardiaques mineures. »

Edward n'était pas médecin, mais il lui semblait que malgré le ton qui se voulait rassurant, son état était plutôt préoccupant. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et essaya d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

« Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me faire demander, moi, ou le Dr Bradford. Au revoir Sergent Cullen. Je vous reverrais demain avant votre chirurgie. »

Edward ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il était toujours soufflé. Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Les mots handicapé, paralysie, infirme tournoyait dans sa tête et le rendait nauséeux. Il avait envie de dormir. Dormir et oublier même qu'il s'était un jour réveillé.

« Sergent.» Une voix claire et douce résonna à ses oreilles. « Je suis désolée de toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle que le Dr Kahn a oublié. Vous êtes en vie Sergent. En vie et c'est miraculeux. Et si tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai, et je n'en doute pas car le Docteur est très méticuleux. Vous allez vous en sortir. Se sera long et difficile, mais ne perdez pas espoir Sergent. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard doux de l'infirmière qui avait été là tout au long de l'entrevu. Ces grands yeux bruns lui rappelèrent d'autres yeux. Et son sourire franc, ses paroles encourageantes lui redonnèrent de l'espoir. Il essaya de sourire à son tour, mais ne fut pas sur du résultat.

« Vos parents attendent avec impatience de vous voir. Je change votre perfusion et je les fais entrer. »

Edward ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était épuisé, mais les mots de l'infirmière résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. « Vous êtes en vie. En vie et c'est miraculeux. »

Oui, il était en vie. Contrairement au Soldat Newton, il était en vie, et c'était un miracle si l'on en croyait le Dr Kahn. Mais à quel prix ! Le monde qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans s'était effondré autour de lui. Il n'était pas bête, malgré la fatigue et l'état de choc, il savait qu'il ne serait plus un homme de terrain. Jamais.

Il entendit la porte se fermer puis, quelques instants après, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'air qui s'engouffra avait une odeur sucrée familière qui l'enveloppa instantanément. Le mélange subtil de jasmin, de vanille et de rose, la signature d'Esmée Cullen, se fit plus intense et Edward fit l'effort d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il croisa le regard plein de larme de sa mère où se mêlait avec confusion le soulagement, l'angoisse, la tristesse et la joie.

« Mon chéri. Oh mon chéri. Je suis tellement soulagée que tu te sois enfin réveillé. »

Elle s'approcha doucement, n'osant sans doute pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Elle se décida finalement et s'assit sur une chaise à proximité de son lit en attrapant tendrement sa main droite.

Le contact chaud de sa peau contre la sienne. Le premier depuis son réveil, si l'on ne comptait pas l'effleurement professionnel de l'infirmière lors des soins, lui réchauffa le cœur. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait sa mère. Et son père. Qui était là. Debout. Les traits aussi tirés que ceux de sa mère. Les yeux gonflés, soulignés de profonds cernes violettes et les vêtements froissés. Etat inhabituel pour le Dr Cullen habituellement toujours stoïque et tiré à quatre épingles.

« Fils… Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur… ». Un faible sourire éclaira son visage fatigué. Il s'avança également, pris une autre chaise et se cala à sa gauche. Posant doucement sa main sur le matelas.

« Dors mon chéri. Nous serons encore là tout à l'heure. Repose-toi mon ange. » Sa mère avait pris de l'assurance et passait maintenant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Cette caresse maternelle lui rappela son enfance, quand il était malade et se laissait réconforter par le même geste. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas les drogues qui lui firent perdre conscience, mais l'épuisement et l'apaisement apporté par sa mère.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et se refléta immédiatement sur celui de ses parents qui, pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine avait une bonne raison d'espérer.

Quand il se réveilla, son père était toujours auprès de lui. Seul. Debout prêt de la fenêtre. Il était plus alerte cette fois et osa bouger sa tête pour appréhender son environnement. Il était dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital classique. Assez grande, les murs recouverts de cette espèce d'enduit rugueux peint en blanc. La pièce était encombrée de machines et potences en tout genre qui, il le remarqua rapidement, était presque toutes reliée à lui. Il remarqua également qu'il faisait nuit, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il se demanda quel jour on était.

« Père » S'entendit-il marmonner, la voix éraillée par manque d'utilisation.

Son père se retourna brutalement et se précipita à son chevet.

« Edward. Fils. Tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ? Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on te soulage ? »

A la mention de la douleur il sembla soudain à Edward qu'elle se réveilla et il dû faire une grimace car le Dr Cullen se saisit de la sonnette d'appel immédiatement.

« Non père, ça va. En fait… »

« Pas la peine de jouer les héros Edward. » Il aurait pu mal prendre cette réplique de son père mais le regard doux et exempt de reproche de son père l'en empêcha. Il ne cherchait pas le conflit, mais juste à l'aider.

« Ok. Ok. Dit père. Quel jour on est ? Et où est maman ?»

Son père souri en entendant son fils de 25 ans réclamer sa mère comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon.

« On est le 24 Décembre. Tu as été blessé le 19 et rapatrié ici le 21 après qu'il ait réussit à stabiliser ton état pour le transport. Ta mère est en bas. Elle est allée chercher du café et manger un morceau. »

« Noël ? » Son père hocha la tête… « Merde… Je… Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi mon fils ? » Fit Carlisle Cullen, étonné.

Edward détourna les yeux. Il savait que son père avait toujours détesté l'idée de son fils dans l'armée et ce n'est que récemment que leurs relations s'étaient enfin améliorées. Lors de sa dernière permission, il avait passé quelques jours dans la maison familiale de Chicago. D'abord, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son père, qui, chirurgien cardio-thoracique de renom, travaillait beaucoup. Et l'évitait sans doute aussi. Puis, un soir, après un ultimatum exaspéré d'Esmée Cullen, sa mère, ils s'étaient enfin parlé. Vraiment parlé. Ils ne s'étaient pas hurlé dessus des semis vérités pour faire valoir leurs points de vu. Non. Carlisle avait demandé à Edward pourquoi. Pourquoi l'armée et Edward avait répondu le plus précisément possible. Adolescent, il avait toujours tout fait pour satisfaire ses parents. Il avait étudié dur, obtenu de bon résultats à l'école dans l'optique d'intégrer un bon collège et de suivre les pas de son père. Petit à petit, il s'était senti écrasé par la pression paternelle et avait cherché une échappatoire. Il l'avait trouvé dans le sport, le football. Il s'était lancé à fond dans cette nouvelle activité sans pour autant que sa scolarité n'en pâtisse et bien sûr il était bon. Son entraineur était un ancien Marines et Edward le respectait beaucoup, lui, et ses vielles histoires de militaire. Il était même fasciné. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à douter. Son père était de plus en plus pressant d'un côté, et de l'autre, il y avait ce monde auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Puis un jour, il était tombé sur une campagne nationale de recrutement de l'armée de terre, et il avait décidé. Il voulait être soldat et défendre son pays et ses libertés.

Son père, de son côté, lui avait expliqué comment il avait vécu ce changement Il n'avait tout simplement pas compris. Son fils était intelligent et avait toujours dit qu'il serait médecin, comme son père. Cela avait toujours fait sa fierté et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la pression qu'il avait ajoutée sur les épaules de son fils. Il pensait bien faire. Il pensait que c'est ce que voulait Edward.

Ils avaient fini par s'embrasser dans une accolade tout à fait masculine les yeux brillants de larmes qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient laisser tomber. Ils s'étaient pardonné, même si leur relation ne serait probablement plus jamais la même.

« Je suis désolée de gâcher Noël »

Son père s'approcha et se rassit sur une chaise près de son lit. Il lui prit la main avec une douce fermeté.

« Ne dit jamais ça, fils. Tu es là. Tu es en vie et je pense que ta mère serait d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est un merveilleux cadeau de Noël. » Il fit une pause et pris une grande inspiration. « Le médecin t'a-t-il expliqué ton état ? »

Il vit Edward acquiescer tristement.

« Ta convalescence va être longue mon fils. Mais tu vas y arriver. Nous allons t'aider. Le chirurgien qui doit passer te voir dans quelques minutes maintenant et un des meilleurs dans sa spécialité. Puis, si tu es d'accord, je pense demander ton transfert au _Northwestern Memorial_ _à_ Chicago. Je connais du monde là-bas, et tu seras en de bonne main. »

« Et presque à la maison.» Sourit Edward.

« Oui. Un premier pas avant la maison. » Admit en souriant Carlisle.

Edward décida de laisser faire son père. Il était médecin après tout. Et un très bon médecin à priori. Il lui faisait confiance.

Le chemin serait long, mais il y avait de l'espoir.

Il ferma les yeux, déjà fatigué par les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé. Et devant ses pupilles closes, il eut un flash. Une chevelure brune éparpillée sur un oreiller, de grands yeux de biche brillant d'intelligence et une bouche sensuelle qui parlait avec passion de Musique et d'Art. Bella.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir et s'endormit à nouveau, presque paisiblement.

* * *

 **Envoyez-moi vous impressions s'il vous plait!**

 **Donc Edward n'est pas mort, MAIS il va avoir un long chemin avant la guérison.**

 **Nous verrons la suite du point de vu de Bella dans une quinzaines de jours, car, comme je l'ai dit, je vais essayer d'alterner leurs histoires.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Mystylight.**


	5. Chapter 5: réalisation

**Chapitre 5 : Réalisation :**

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, allongée sous ses couvertures. Désorientée, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être montée se coucher et se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. Elle se rappela avoir discuté dans la cuisine avec Alice et sa mère, puis, s'être échappée en direction du salon où elle avait entendu les trois hommes parler.

Et là, comme si son monde s'effondrait pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, elle se souvint des mots qu'elle avait entendus…

Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée qu'elle tenta d'ignorer en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ses oreillers et fut prise de nouveaux sanglots qu'elle essaya d'étouffer.

Dans son état de grande détresse, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle sentit à peine le matelas s'enfoncer doucement à côté d'elle et une main lui caresser le visage. Un souffle chaud effleura son cou et quelqu'un chuchota doucement à son oreille :

« Il n'est pas mort ma chérie. Il n'est pas mort… Le sergent n'est pas mort, je te le promets… »

Elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu me le promets ? » Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

« Oui. Je le sais, Jasper m'en a parlé. Le sergent Cullen a été gravement blessé en mission, mais il n'est pas mort. Son état est stable maintenant, même s'il est toujours grave. »

« Mais alors ? »

« Un de ses hommes a été tué lors de la même mission. »

« Oh… » Elle se laissa bercer par Alice tout en tentant de calmer ses pleurs.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence elle reprit :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… »

« Eh Bella… Ne soit pas désolée. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre bizarre, mais depuis le début, j'ai bien sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre vous. Tu sais comme j'ai le chic pour sentir ces choses-là ! Et puis, vous ne pouviez pas vous quitter des yeux au bar ce soir-là.»

La tête toujours dans le cou de son amie, elle esquissa un faible sourire. Puis se reprit :

« Mes parents doivent le prendre pour une folle… »

« Mais non, ta mère n'est pas bête et elle te demandera probablement des explications plus tard, mais tu la connais, plus compréhensive qu'elle, tu meurs… Ton père pense que tu as la grippe et que tu te reposes. »

« Mon père » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Grand Général dans l'armée Américaine mais toujours aussi aveugle quand il s'agit de moi.» Elle réussit à ébaucher un autre sourire que lui rendit Alice immédiatement.

« Tu en sais plus ? »

« Pas vraiment. La mission a eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours et il y a eu un mort et deux blessés, dont le Sergent Cullen qui a été rapatrié i jours. A priori, ça aurait pu être bien pire s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite. Il a sauvé beaucoup de monde ce jour-là selon Jasper. »

« C'est un héros alors.» Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Bella, sarcastique. « Il aurait pu mourir… » Ajouta-t-elle si bas qu'Alice eut de la peine à l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un héros, mais en tout cas, il a fait son travail et en a payé le prix. »

« Tu sais où il est ? »

« Il est ici, à Washington. Au _Walter Reed_. »

Bella recula d'un coup et regarda Alice les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle mit bien cinq minutes avant de se reprendre.

« Il est ici ! » Cria-t-elle finalement. Elle avait l'impression d'être finalement libérée d'un poids énorme qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis des semaines et qui avait fini par l'écraser il y a quelques temps lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort.

« Oui, ici, à l'hôpital. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, car tu sais, je ne suis pas de sa famille et il existe une loi interdisant aux médecins et à Jasper, à priori, de divulguer trop d'information. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il l'a échappé belle et qu'il a devant lui de longs mois de convalescence. »

Bella se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Ses émotions étaient vraiment à fleur de peau. Depuis des semaines, une partie d'elle était sans cesse en alerte et elle n'avait jamais réussi à complémentent se détendre. Depuis qu'elle le savait sur le terrain en fait. Et là, en quelques minutes elle avait vu son monde s'effondrer et elle essayait maintenant de réaliser que tout compte fait, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et tout ça sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état. Edward n'était pas de sa famille, il n'était pas son petit ami, elle n'était personne pour lui. Alors pourquoi son corps l'avait lâché comme cela dès qu'elle l'avait cru mort. Pourquoi réagissait-elle si intensément pour ce quasi étranger. Mais penser à lui comme un étranger sonnait bizarrement faux. Pourtant, objectivement parlant, c'était ce qu'il était, ils avaient couché ensemble une fois, passé une seule nuit ensemble, échangé brièvement quelques coups de fil. Et c'est tout. Elle ne comprenait pas…

Alice interrompit ses divagations privées. « Tu es amoureuse de lui. »

« Je sais.»

Elle se tourna brusquement vers son amie. En cinq mois, c'est la première fois qu'elle reconnaissait à voix haute ses sentiments pour cet homme qui lui avait retourné le cerveau en quelques heures.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui.» Répéta-t-elle plus fort, pour elle-même. Et elle éclata de rire. Un rire fort et pur, peut-être complètement inapproprié, vu les circonstances, mais un rire libérateur.

Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Alice qui finit par hoqueter et lui demanda d'arrêter, de grâce, pour le bien être de sa vessie déjà malmenée par son bébé.

Elles retombèrent toutes les deux sur les oreillers, et Bella répéta pour la seconde fois :

« Je suis amoureuse de lui. »

« Tu es complétement accroc ma cocotte… Complètement accroc. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Ça ma chérie, je ne sais pas… »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger coup sur la porte les fassent sursauter.

« Bella, c'est maman. Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr maman. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Renée qui portait un plateau chargé de deux tasses de thé fumante et d'une assiette de biscuit.

« Tenez les miss. Pour vous. Prenez votre temps. Les hommes ont dîné et semblent être à nouveau pris pas leur conversation. Alice, si tu veux quelque chose de plus consistant, ne te gêne pas. J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami pour toi et Jasper si vous décidez de rester. »

Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et tourna les talons.

« Maman ! » Appela Bella avant que celle si ne ferme-la porte.

Renée se tourna avec aux lèvres en sourire chaleureux.

« Plus tard ma chérie .Tu me raconteras plus tard. Mais je veux les détails hein ? »

Bella rougit.

« Ok maman. »

« Je vous laisse maintenant. A demain. »

« A demain » Lancèrent en cœur les deux amies.

Bella se leva et apporta leur thé et les gâteaux qu'elle avait cuisiné dans l'après-midi. Elles burent et grignotèrent en silence tout en réfléchissant.

Elle avait envie d'aller le voir. Le savoir à quelques kilomètres d'ici était à la fois rassurant et frustrant. Elle avait envie de poser ses yeux directement sur lui afin d'être complètement certaine qu'il irait bien. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. En tout cas pas encore. Mais l'envie était tellement forte qu'elle sentait sa raison fléchir. Elle était presque prête à sauter du lit pour se précipiter à l'hôpital, sentant des picotements dans ses jambes qui lui implorait de bouger quand elle sentit à nouveau la main de son amie lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle surprise.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas. En tout cas, pas pour le voir. »

Elle resta silencieuse, fermant les yeux qu'elle sentait se remplir à nouveau de larme. Comme un enfant gâté, elle avait envie de taper du pied et de n'en faire qu'à se tête, même, si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Alice avait raison.

« Premièrement, tu ne fais pas partie de sa famille et tu n'auras pas le droit de le voir. Ensuite, il a été gravement blessé et tu ne sais pas dans quel état il est. Je suis sûr que c'est un homme fier, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il veuille que tu le voies comme ça. »

Elle reposa la tête contre son oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu as raison » concéda-t-elle. « En plus, il y a de forte chance qu'il me prenne pour une folle, si tant est qu'il sache encore qui je suis. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son amie.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait oublié ma cocotte. Il s'est tapé la fille du Général tout de même ! »

Bella tourna un regard noir vers son amie qui avait un petit air malicieux dans les yeux.

Elle se détendit et fini même par sourire.

« Et oui, tu l'as dit. La fille du Général. Je suis plutôt inoubliable ! »

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas oublié, et pas seulement à cause de ton père ma chérie. Lui aussi n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ce soir-là. »

« Si tu le dit. »

« Oui je le dis. Et je vais t'en dire plus. Je me suis renseignée un peu sur le Sergent Cullen et de ce que j'en ai entendu dire à la base, il n'est pas du genre non plus à coucher à droite à gauche ni à ramener des filles d'un soir. »

Bella se tourna, intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

« J'en ai parlé avec deux ou trois fille à la base »

Bella la foudroya du regard.

« Non. Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'ai pas parlé de toi. J'ai simplement entendu pas mal de ragot. Tu sais comment sont les femmes de la base. Et j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. Alors j'ai discrètement mené ma petite enquête. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ben, comme je te disais, il n'est pas du genre à coucher à droite à gauche. Lauren Nichols m'a même dit qu'elle était sûre qu'il était gay après qu'il lui ait dit non plusieurs fois. »

« Comme si il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres raisons de lui dire non. » Ajouta Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est clair, cette fille est une vrai garce ! »

Elles restèrent à nouveau silencieuses.

Après un long moment, Bella sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Elle ne senti pas Alice lui embrasser tendrement le front quand elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Elle passa une nuit sans rêves et sans interruption. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière froide d'un matin d'hiver à Washington avait envahi la pièce, mais elle se sentait reposée. Enfin. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait bien dormi. C'était presque étonnant car, malgré tout, elle était encore très inquiète pour lui. Mais il faut croire que son inconscient, soulagé de le savoir aux USA, même blessé, lui avait laissé un peu de répit. Bien réveillée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet mais ne s'attarda pas sur l'image tout fripée qu'elle renvoyait. Elle prit une longue douche chaude qui finit de la réveiller. Puis après s'être séché les cheveux et habillée d'une robe pull grise avec des motifs rouges, qui, à son avis, faisait bien Noël, elle descendit dans la cuisine.

Là, sa mère était occupée à cuisiner. C'était le 24 Décembre, et comme à l'accoutumé, ils fêteraient Noël ce soir-là avec toute la famille.

Elle regarda sa mère s'affairer tout en se servant une tasse de café fumante.

« Bien dormi ma chérie ? » Demanda Renée sans se retourner.

« Oui. Comme un bébé. Alice et Jasper sont encore là? »

« Non ma puce. Ils sont repartit il y a une heure environ. Leur avion doit décoller dans quelques minutes maintenant. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié qu'ils allaient voir les parents de Jasper pour Noël. »

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine, posa sa tasse de café et se mit à beurrer un toast.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te fasse des œufs ? »

« Nan, c'est bon maman. J'ai faim, mais je vais me débrouiller. »

Elle engouffra plusieurs tartines, un grand verre de jus d'orange avant de se sentir enfin repu.

Elle croisa plusieurs fois le regard de sa mère, qui semblait à chaque fois sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche sans oser le faire.

A la fin de son déjeuner, elle se leva et vient se placer derrière sa mère qu'elle enveloppa dans ses bras.

« Merci maman. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me remercies, mais de rien ma chérie. »

Elle se tourna de sorte qu'elles se retrouvent face à face et regarda sa fille avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur.

« Tu me raconteras un jour s'il te plait ? Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme cela ma belle. J'aimerais vraiment que tu me fasses confiance. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être contrite. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, mais ne cachait habituellement pas grand-chose à sa mère, il n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais eu grand-chose à raconter, mais elle n'avait rien dit pour Edward.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » Fini-t-elle par avouer, incapable de résister à la pression maternelle plus longtemps.

Sa mère la regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns plein de curiosité et Bella se lança dans son histoire. Elle raconta comment elle avait rencontré Edward, au bar. Comment ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, puis comment il l'avait finalement quitté. Elle lui raconta aussi comment, malgré avoir la certitude qu'il avait fait un choix raisonnable, que ce soit pour lui ou pour elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier et enfin, comment elle avait craqué en l'ayant cru mort.

Sa mère l'écouta sans dire un mot. A la fin, Bella se senti encore plus légère. Edward était de retour au pays, blessé, mais en sécurité. Elle était certaine d'être amoureuse de lui maintenant, elle n'avait plus de doute là-dessus. Et son secret n'en était plus vraiment un. Tout était loin d'être parfait, mais avec la réalisation de ses sentiments était revenu l'espoir, et comme on le dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait revivre.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Sa mère avait interrompu son raisonnement intérieur et Bella retomba brutalement dans la réalité.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Allez le voir et lui déclarer mon amour éternel parait compliqué pour le moment. Lui téléphoner, trop impersonnel… Je ne sais pas vraiment du coup. »

Sa mère réfléchi un long moment et fini par lui dire. « Tu pourrais lui écrire une lettre ? »

Bella releva la tête d'un coup. Mais bien sûr. Une lettre. C'était une idée ! Une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée même. Ni trop extravaguant, ni trop ordinaire. Elle allait lui écrire un mot et irait le porter elle-même à l'hôpital.

Sa mère la pris dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille : « Merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Je suis soulagée de connaitre enfin la réalité. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète de te sentir si malheureuse ces derniers mois. »

Elles se dégagèrent et Bella la regarda un peu penaude.

« Je suis ta mère ma chérie. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, une mère sent ces choses-là. »

« Merci maman. »

« Allez, file ma chérie. Plus vite tu t'occupes de cette lettre, plus vite tu reviens m'aider en cuisine ! »

« Maman…Je peux… »

« Non, non, non. File jeune fille. Et je compte sur toi pour trouver les mots qu'il faut ! »

Bella était déjà à moitié sortit de la cuisine.

« Et pas un mot à ton père ! Il ne comprendrait pas ! »

Bella se retourna.

« Il te croit encore vierge et pure ma chérie. »

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Si seulement il savait… Non, en fait, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Il était plus heureux ainsi !

Bien sûr, si les choses s'arrangeaient miraculeusement avec son soldat et qu'une histoire était possible entre eux, elle en parlerait à son père. Mais pas pour le moment.

Des idées pleins la tête et le cœur gonflé d'espoir, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à son Edward.

Malgré toutes ses incertitudes, elle avait maintenant l'espoir, et avec l'espoir était revenue l'inspiration.

* * *

 **Encore merci à toutes pour vos encouragements! Même si il y a eu très peu de reviews, je suis sur que vous êtes toujours là! (Enfin j'espère!)  
**

 **Un peu plus de message serait vraiment super. S'il vous plait!**

 **La suite bientôt.**

 **Le rapprochement entre eux ne va pas se faire en 2 minutes hein! Il faudra être un peu patient, il faut rester crédible hein!**

 **Bises**

 **Mystylight.**


	6. Chapter 6: Musique

**Désolée pour ce petit retard de publication. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait déjà les vacances scolaire et paradoxalement, je suis toujours moins disponible pendant les vacances scolaires!**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et toutes celle qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris. Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message! Merci aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement.**

 **Voici la suite, du point de vu d'Edward, pour respecter l'alternance!**

 **Comme toujours, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, ils appartiennent à SM!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Musique :**

Elle savait qu'il était là. Elle savait qu'il était là, et, alors qu'elle aurait pu ne rien faire, l'ignorer complètement comme il l'avait souhaité en la quittant quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il était perdu, toujours confus depuis son réveil quelques heures auparavant, mais il était confus en musique.

Après qu'il ait repris conscience et que le chirurgien ait apaisé tout le monde en les assurant du succès de l'intervention, il avait croisé le regard soulagé et étrangement curieux de sa mère.

Sa mère avait réussi à garder ses questions pour elle le temps que le chirurgien leur explique qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. Il avait été mis sous forte dose de Corticoïdes afin d'accélérer la résorption de l'œdème qui comprimait encore sa moelle épinière et devrait porter un corset rigide pour éviter toutes tensions inutile dans son dos pendant encore quelques temps. Mais il y avait bon espoir. La récupération complète de sa motricité serait longue et nécessiterait de longues heures de rééducation. Mais il y avait bon espoir.

Bon espoir… C'était mieux que rien sans doute, mais ça n'était pas une certitude non plus… Il lui faudrait faire avec pourtant.

Sa mère et son père l'avaient alors chacun à leur tour serré dans leur bras, fort, des larmes de soulagement mouillant leurs yeux. Il était encore surpris par les élans affectueux de son père mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas troubler le semblant de paix qu'ils avaient trouvé en l'autre quelques mois auparavant.

Il avait failli mourir, ne jamais les revoir et ce brusque rappel de sa condition de mortel était dur pour tout le monde, réveillant l'instinct protecteur de ses parents. Sa mère était tout en gestes doux, en regards mouillés, en attentions redoublées, parfois jusqu'à l'étouffement. Son père, lui, avait besoin de contrôler ce qu'il pouvait contrôler. Le rapatrier en terrain connu notamment. Et même s'il se sentait infantilisé depuis ces quelques heures où il avait retrouvé sa famille, il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Peut-être même avait-il envie de se laisser porter par le courant, par ses parents. C'était finalement réconfortant. Il n'était pas en capacité de prendre des décisions pour le moment et il ferait avec l'amour débordant des siens. C'était finalement apaisant de se sentir aimé inconditionnellement…

Après de longues minutes de silence, il s'était tourné vers sa mère. Elle ne tenait pas en place, le faisant penser à un enfant forcé de rester immobile. Elle ouvrait la bouche comme sur le point de parler sans oser le faire. S'en aurait été presque comique s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué. Finalement agacé, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Contrite, elle lui avait tendu une grande enveloppe blanche où était inscrit son prénom en lettre capitale.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est pour toi.»

« Un cadeau de Noël ? » Sa mère avait rougit et avait haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. A toi de nous le dire. Quelqu'un est venu t'apporter cela pendant que tu étais au bloc. »

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une jeune fille. » Sa mère le fixait avec des yeux curieux, comme si elle tentait de deviner de qui il s'agissait rien qu'en l'observant.

Il était resté interdit. Une jeune fille était venue lui apporter un cadeau ? C'était… Bizarre et… inattendu.

« Comment a-t-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait ? »

Semblant déçu par la surprise évidente qu'elle dû lire dans ses traits, elle répondit : « Oh, elle ne m'a pas donné son nom. Elle était à l'accueil, en bas en train de supplier la standardiste de transmettre ce paquet à un malade et quand j'ai finalement compris qu'il s'agissait de toi et me suis approché pour savoir ce qu'il en était, elle a paru à la fois soulagée et mortifiée et m'a demandé de te donner cela. »

« Et ? »

« Et le temps que je réagisse, elle était déjà partie, sans avoir oublié de me remercier bien sûr. »

« Partie ? »

« Oui. », « Une bien jolie jeune fille » Avait-t-elle ajouté après une pause.

Il avait pris l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Elle était lourde. Beaucoup plus lourde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

 _Quand il n'y a plus de mot, il reste la musique._

 _Je pense bien à toi._

 _Bella._

Il y avait ce mot, rédigé à l'encre noire sur un papier blanc tout simple plié en deux et de la musique. Sa musique.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais depuis quelques heures il l'écoutait sans interruption. Il était sûr que c'était elle. C'est elle qui jouait, qu'il entendait. C'était ses interprétations, une partie de son cœur à elle. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la pièce, même si il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Du Bach probablement. Mais c'était elle qui le jouait. C'était pur, simple et beau. Elle était vraiment douée. Et il y en avait d'autres, il n'avait pas encore tout écouté tellement il était subjugué par cette première pièce.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour lui ? Et pourquoi ? Il était tellement confus. Tellement de choses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à la fois apaisée et encensée par la musique. Sa musique.

Sa mère n'avait pas insisté quand elle avait vu la tête complètement ahurie qu'il avait dû faire en découvrant son cadeau. Elle n'avait pas insisté mais il savait qu'elle mourrait toujours de curiosité. Son père était plus discret, Mais Edward sentait bien que lui aussi aurait aimé savoir.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait lui-même.

Il se laissa alors dériver. Bercé par des notes qu'elle avait jouées et lui avait offertes, et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il était plus serein. Il avait pris une décision, la seule qu'il se sentait capable de prendre. Il ne pouvait clairement pas reprendre une relation avec elle maintenant. C'était hors de question. Il était estropié, invalide. Il ne pouvait plus uriner ou marcher seul. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore capable de bander ! Alors il était hors de question qu'il la revoit. Pour le moment.

D'abord, il fallait qu'il aille mieux. Il allait être transféré à Chicago dans la journée. Son père l'avait averti. Là-bas, il continuerait sa convalescence et entamerait sa rééducation. Pour le moment, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille. De toute façon, il fallait attendre que l'œdème soit complètement stabilisé avant de faire quoique ce soit. Mais ensuite. Au travail.

Il était prêt. Prêt à se battre contre son propre corps pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité. Et alors, il envisagerait de la revoir. En attendant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans aucune nouvelle et il demanda à sa mère si on avait rapatrié ses affaires et notamment son téléphone.

« Ton package a été rapatrié à Fort Stewart.»

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, oui, il semblerait que ce soit la procédure. »

« Il faut absolument que je récupère mon téléphone. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir avec eux, on va s'en occuper et récupérer tes affaires rapidement. »

Edward reposa lourdement sa tête sur son oreiller en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Incapable de bouger autre chose que son cou, bloqué sur ce lit d'hôpital sans pouvoir faire rien d'autre qu'attendre. Il ne connaissait pas son numéro et il n'avait aucun autre moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. A moins de passer directement par le Général Swan, ou le Major Witlhock. Oui, bien sûr, qu'elle bonne idée. Les antalgiques devaient certainement être en train de lui griller le cerveau !

Il sentit sa mère lui caresser la joue mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Edward, il y a deux officiers qui souhaiteraient te parler avant ton départ ».

D'instinct, il paniqua. Le Général avait dû apprendre que sa fille lui avait fait parvenir un cadeau et allait faire en sorte de le punir sévèrement.

En entendant une voix inconnue se présenter comme le Major Johnson il se détendit et ouvrit les yeux.

Deux officiers de l'armée Américaine, une femme d'origine Afro-Américaine d'une quarantaine d'année tirée à quatre épingles accompagnée d'un jeune Sergent blond qui lui rappela douloureusement le soldat Newton étaient debout devant lui dans leurs uniformes impeccables.

Ils l'interrogèrent sur l'embuscade et il dut leur raconter cette horreur dans les moindres détails. Il demanda des nouvelles de son escouade mais, comme à l'accoutumée, l'armée demande mais ne donne pas grand-chose en contrepartie.

Le Major Johnson termina leur entrevue en lui assurant que l'armée serait toujours là pour lui, que ce soit pour régler ses frais médicaux ou l'aider dans sa prochaine reconversion. Au moins, les choses étaient claires. Il n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais un soldat…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. L'armée avait été toute sa vie pendant cinq ans et, même s'il avait eu de gros doutes ses derniers mois, cette façon de le congédier alors qu'il était au plus bas était vraiment… Déconcertante ? Décevante ? Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

Il était de toute façon trop fatigué, trop confus par les médicaments, par la situation pour encaisser tout ça. Il décida donc de faire l'autruche et rebrancha le lecteur MP3 offert par Bella sur ses oreilles et referma les yeux.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent dans l'après-midi pour son transfert vers Chicago. Ils le conduisirent à l'aéroport ou un avion les attendait. Il se demanda brièvement qui avait payé pour tout ça. Surement pas l'armée…

Son père était là, c'est lui qui assurerait la surveillance médicale pendant le transport.

"Allez fils. On y va. Plus vite on sera à la maison, plus vite tu pourras mettre tout ça derrière toi."

 _Tout ça…_

Ces cinq années de sa vie… Ces derniers mois au combat… L'embuscade… Ses blessures… La rencontre avec l'amour de sa vie…

 _Tout ça…_

Tout semblait si simple du point de vue de son père…

Si seulement…

L'esprit engourdi par les calmants qu'on lui avait injecté plus tôt pour qu'il puisse supporter le voyage le rendait groggy. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter une fois de plus par l'obscurité.

Si seulement…

* * *

 **Voici un lien vers la musique que Bella a donné à Edward:**

 **Il écoute la première des Six Suites pour violoncelle de Bach dans ce chapitre:**

watch?v=REu2BcnlD34 (ajoutez devant le nom du site de vidéo que nous connaissons toutes et qui commence par un Y!)

 **Sinon, je ne suis pas experte en droit Américain concernant la prise en charge des soins médicaux pour les soldats blessé au combat. J'ai donc basé cette fiction sur ce qu'il se passe en France en adaptant un peu à la situation. (Article L.115 du CPMIV)**  
 **Donc, la base de ses soins médicaux sera prise en charge par l'état et les dépassements (liés aux démarches faites par son père) seront réglé par sa famille.**

 **Merci de ne pas oublier l'auteur! Un petit message est toujours le bienvenu!**

 **Leur réunion n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, désolée pour celles qui s'impatientent, mais ça viendra, promis... Mais comme il le dit lui même, c'est encore trop tôt!**

 **Bises et à bientôt!**

 **Mystylight**


	7. Chapter 7: Reconnection

**Désolée pour les délais de postage! Je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis débordée! En plus, j'ai reçus un tout nouveau Kindle pour mon anniversaire, alors autant vous dire que j'ai eu des distractions...**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé si Bella ne serait pas enceinte! Alors, je ne veux gâcher le plaisir de personne, mais non, Bella n'est pas enceinte, pas de déni de grossesse dans cette fic. Le malaise était plus du à un état de choc alors qu'elle était fatiguée par de nombreuses nuits d'insomnies.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Et merci à toutes pour vos commentaires! J'adore toujours autant lire vos impression!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Reconnexion :**

Sept jours, sept jours, et toujours aucune réponse.

Elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose.

Et s'il était mort finalement ? Ses blessures trop graves, où terrassé par une complication. Ces choses-là arrivent !

Ou bien il n'avait pas reçu son cadeau. La belle femme à qui elle l'avait confié n'était peut-être pas de sa famille, comme elle l'avait imaginé au début, à la fois mortifiée et excitée de rencontrer quelqu'un de proche de Lui.

Le plus probable était qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il l'avait quitté sans lui laisser penser qu'il pourrait y avoir chance pour eux. Il avait été clair, ils étaient trop différents pour être ensemble, côtoyant le même monde mais à des places incompatibles. En fait, il l'avait probablement oublié depuis tous ces mois. Trop occuper à faire la guerre à l'autre bout du monde, trop occuper à se faire charcuter…

Ou alors il se consolait de ses blessures dans les bras d'une jolie infirmière.

Elle secoua la tête, honteuse de se comporter ainsi…

Mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur autre chose que lui et son absence de réponse. Elle s'en voulait d'être ainsi. S'en voulait de se faire du souci pour lui. Elle se trouvait à la fois égoïste et stupide. En colère contre lui pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le choix et surtout en colère contre elle-même, d'être tombée irrévocablement amoureuse alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le fils de ses études, qu'elle obtienne son diplôme et trouve sa voie. Et, pour le moment, elle fallait qu'elle passe une autre épreuve à peine plus surmontable. Le Nouvel An. Son amie Angela avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la super fête organisée par un des groupes les plus populaires du conservatoire : « La Meute ». Une bande de six énormes gars versée dans la musique rock. Ils étaient doués, même si ils avaient tendance à pousser les décibels un peu trop au goût de Bella jusqu'à en oublier la délicatesse et les nuances qui font de la musique tout ce qu'elle aimait.

Et dans « La Meute », il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce soir. Il y avait Jacob. Ils étaient amis avant. Il était un des premiers avec qui elle avait accroché en arrivant à Oberlin il y a quelques années. Ils partageaient la passion pour la musique, lui jouait un peu de tout, mais surtout de la guitare, Folk, Classique, Electrique, il touchait à tous les genres. Ils étaient devenus amis, très bons amis. Jusqu'à que ça ne lui suffise plus. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il insistait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. Et elle refusait. A chaque fois. Pour lui, c'était devenu un jeu. Pour elle, le jeu était rapidement devenu lassant.

Elle était sûr que ce soir encore, il allait trouver un moyen de la mettre mal à l'aise. Il était devenu encore plus arrogant depuis que son groupe avait attiré l'attention sur lui grâce à quelques vidéos sur YouTube.

Il y aurait du monde ce soir. Et elle avait promis. Elle avait promis à Angela il y a quelques semaines qu'elle irait avec elle, l'aider à faire bouger les choses avec Ben. Le type qui lui plaisait depuis des mois sans qu'elle n'ose faire le premier pas ! Mais maintenant, elle doutait vraiment d'être l'amie idéale pour jouer les entremetteuses… Elle n'arrivait à détourner son attention d'Edward que quelques minutes d'affilées. Elle était pathétique à fixer son téléphone comme une demeurée, à sursauter dès qu'il vibrait, l'excitation retombant aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée quand elle voyait que ce n'était pas lui.

Elle secoua la tête encore une fois. Elle était plus que pathétique, et se comportement de midinette ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus se laisser humilier de la sorte depuis que James Jefferson lui avait piétiné le cœur après avoir pris sa virginité pendant son année de terminale.

Bon, les choses était différente, Edward ne l'avait pas publiquement plaquée quelques jours seulement après lui avoir promis de l'aimer toute sa vie, tout simplement pour pouvoir lui voler ce qu'il rester de son innocence et se vanter d'avoir dépuceler la fille d'un Général. Non, mais elle ne se sentait pas moins idiote à attendre ce coup de fils, ce message qui ne venait pas et ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

Elle se résolu de passer une bonne soirée. Après une bonne douche chaude, elle s'habilla simplement mais efficacement d'une petite robe noire brodée de fils brillants. Très festif selon elle. Elle maquilla ses yeux de façon plus prononcé qu'à son habitude et peignit ses lèvres en rouge vif. En se regardant dans le miroir elle se trouva jolie, légèrement provoquante sans être vulgaire et ne remarqua, l'air de tristesse résolue dans ses prunelles, uniquement parce qu'elle se connaissait bien.

Elle éteignit son portable et le laissa sur sa table de nuit dans sa chambre qu'elle ne partageait plus avec personne cette année, privilège de dernière année. Et c'était un agréable changement, même si elle n'avait jamais eu de souci avec Angela, son intimité lui avait été précieuse ces derniers mois. Elle avait pu broyer du noir en paix. Mais Angela n'était pas loin, sa chambre était juste à côté et bientôt, elle frappa à la porte. Elle était belle et simple dans sa robe longue rouge foncée, plus grande que Bella, elle avait les cheveux une teinte plus claire et abondamment bouclés et ses traits fins sur son visage aussi allongé que son corps lui donnait des airs de princesse médiévale. Ses gestes, un peu lents, étaient gracieux et elle engouffra son amie dans une étreinte affectueuse.

Elles s'engouffrèrent finalement dans le froid de l'Ohio, leurs souffles créant une légère fumée blanche à chacune de leur respiration. Elles parlèrent peu en se dirigeant rapidement vers la voiture d'Angela.

La fête fut tout ce qu'avait prédit et craint Bella. Il y a avait eu du monde, du bruit, beaucoup de bruit et de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Angela avait rapidement retrouvé Ben et ne l'avait plus quitté. Ces deux-là était fait pour s'entendre. L'élégante lenteur d'Angela était bien complétée par la vive négligence de Ben. Il était simple et intelligent et regardait son ami avec des yeux si plein d'admiration que s'en était presque aveuglant. Bella les avait rapidement laissé à leur parade amoureuse et s'était faufilée vers d'autres amis qu'elle avait aperçus. Jacob était là, entouré d'une toute nouvelle horde de groupie, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Son grand corps dépassait ses fans d'une bonne tête et il se pavanait, heureux comme un coq au milieu d'une bassecour. Il avait quand même réussi à l'embarrasser à minuit quand il lui avait sauté dessus pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir ! Son haleine alcoolisée l'avait presque rendu malade et elle s'était rapidement écartée. Elle avait essayé de se fâcher, mais il était trop saoul pour que ses paroles aient beaucoup de poids.

Elle réussit à partir assez tôt, Angela et Ben étant pressé de se retrouver au calme pour explorer leur toute nouvelle intimité.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'était rapidement couchée, essayant vainement de trouver du bon dans ce début d'année. Elle dormi mal et peu, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars où elle assistait passivement à des scènes de guerres atroces. Elle se réveilla brutalement bien trop tôt pour un premier Janvier quand on a 22 ans et aucune responsabilité.

Elle se leva et se faufila dans sa salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et entraina avec elle une nouvelle pluie de larme qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Finalement, après s'être fait un café, elle attrapa son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin du réconfort que seule une mère était capable d'apporter.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de composer le numéro de sa mère, son portable se mit à vibrer et lui indiqua qu'elle avait 5 nouveaux messages.

Un était d'Alice, deux de sa mère et un de son père, ils lui souhaitaient tous la bonne année.

Le cinquième était d'Edward. Elle relu plusieurs fois l'écran de son smartphone pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu. Sept jours, bientôt huit qu'elle attendait ce moment et il était finalement arrivé. Il lui avait écrit. Et maintenant, elle contemplait son nom inscrit sur son écran et n'osait plus respirer. Et s'il l'envoyait promener, qu'allait-elle faire ? Et s'il lui disait de ne plus jamais essayer le contacter et qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir ? Aucun espoir.

Elle ferma les yeux, fort et longtemps. Jusqu'à faire apparaitre des étoiles brillantes devant ses paupières closes. Elle les rouvrit et, malgré sa vision rendue floue, elle aperçut encore le nom de son cher Edward.

De son index légèrement tremblant, elle pressa doucement l'icône et le message s'ouvrit. Elle dut le lire et le relire des dizaines de fois avant qu'il ne s'imprime enfin dans son esprit et que ses lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire qui se transforma en un rire. Elle rit, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines, des mois même. Elle rit, libérée, soulagée et amoureuse. Toujours plus amoureuse.

 **Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que certaines**

 **choses me manquaient à ce point. Merci beaucoup**

 **de me les avoir rappelées.**

 **Edward.**

Le message était court, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver un double sens. De quelles choses pouvait-il bien parler ? De la musique ? D'elle ? A quoi d'autre pouvait-il faire allusion ?

Elle remarqua que le message datait de la veille et se dépêcha de répondre.

 **Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider un petit peu.**

 **Bonne année Edward.**

 **Bella.**

Elle envoya le message rapidement avant qu'elle ne risque de changer d'avis. Elle savait que ça n'était pas très adroit, mais que dire d'autre ? J'espère que ton année commence mieux que la précédente s'est finie ?

Elle se rejeta en arrière sur son lit. Lui faudrait-il encore attendre une semaine avant qu'il ne lui réponde ? Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, incapable d'effacer le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres : il lui avait répondu ! Il pensait à elle et ne l'avait pas oublié !

Son cœur s'emplit d'espoir. Cette année allait être une bonne année finalement, elle en était certaine à présent.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main.

Edward, déjà lui ! Savoir qu'il lui avait écrit alors même qu'elle pensait à lui était, comment dire, merveilleux. Elle se sentait connecté à lui en quelque sorte. Elle secoua la tête.

 _Midinette, Bella, là, tu penses comme une midinette !_ Mais rien ne pourrais effacer son sourire ce matin, pas même son autodérision.

Elle regarda le message :

 **Merci Bella.**

 **L'année commence bien mieux qu'elle ne s'est terminée.**

 **Heureusement.**

 **Bonne année à toi aussi.**

 **Edward.**

 **C'est ce que je me suis dit !**

 **Sans oser te le dire…**

 **Comment est le temps à Washington ?**

 **Bella.**

 **Il faut être réaliste. Je suis rentré.**

 **Pas tout à fait entier mais là quand même alors…**

 **Je ne suis plus à Washington, mais à Chicago. Et il fait froid.**

 **Très froid je pense. Même si je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors depuis**

 **des jours.**

 **Edward.**

 **Chicago ! Mais nous sommes voisins alors !**

 **J'espère que ta convalescence n'est pas trop difficile.**

 **Bella.**

Elle avait tressailli en lisant son message. Pas tout à fait entier. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle voulait savoir. Tout savoir. Elle l'aimerait tout autant avec une jambe ou un bras en moins. Mais ne pas savoir était une torture. Et elle ne savait pas comment demander.

 **C'est difficile, mais j'ai de l'espoir,**

 **et ta musique. Merci encore Bella. Pour tout.**

 **Edward**

 **De rien Edward. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider.**

 **Même un tout petit peu.**

 **Bella**

 **Pas un petit peu Bella. Beaucoup.**

 **Je dois te laisser. On m'attend.**

 **A bientôt ?**

 **Edward.**

 **Oui, à bientôt.**

 **Bella.**

A peine avait-elle envoyé son dernier message que son téléphone sonnait. Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était lui, mais c'était sa mère.

Elles parlèrent longtemps puis Renée lui passa Charlie avec qui la conversation fut plus brève.

Le sourire ne la quitta pas pendant plusieurs heures. Ces quelques messages l'avaient gonflé à bloc. La connexion qu'ils avaient entre eux était toujours là. Même par SMS ils arrivaient à communiquer facilement. Et elle se jura qu'elle serait là pour lui maintenant. Quel que soit la place qu'il était prêt à lui laisser. Elle ne le laisserait plus décider à sa place, il ne se débarrasserait plus d'elle comme ça !

* * *

 **La suite bientôt.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **PS: J'espère que le petit clin d'œil à Twilight vous à plût. Et oui, Jacob apparait bien dans cette histoire! et James aussi, même si son rôle à lui est déjà terminé!**

 **Mystylight.**


	8. Chapter 8: Espoir et réeducation

**Chapitre 8 : Espoir et rééducation:  
**

Edward était allongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre d'hôpital. Dans l'immobilité quasi parfaite qu'il essayait à tout prix de maintenir, il essayait de laisser son esprit divaguer vers des territoires plus agréables afin dépasser ce semblait l'avaler tout entier. Il avait mal. Tellement mal aujourd'hui qu'il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais mieux aller, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue.

Les décharges électriques qui traversaient la moitié inférieure de son corps attestaient peut-être de sa guérison, selon le neurologue, mais elles étaient de plus en plus fortes, de moins en moins supportable. Il avait l'impression d'être torturé à la manière barbare qu'avait-les bourreaux d'opérer dans les films d'espionnage. Mais dans son cas, c'était son propre corps qui agissait comme le bourreau, ces propres terminaisons nerveuses qui envoyaient ces signaux à son cerveau et qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Sa technique d'évasion était inefficace. La douleur tournait en boucle dans son cerveau et envahissait chaque parcelle de sa conscience.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion. Rapidement.

Il secoua la tête et tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur les faits. Il était Edward Cullen. Il était dans la chambre 18 du service de neurologie de l'hôpital Nord de Chicago. Il était fou de constater à quel point sa chambre était similaire à celle du Walter Reed… Les mêmes murs en papier blancs, la même plinthe métallique au-dessus de son lit d'où partait de multiples branchements et les mêmes néons éclairant la pièce d'une lumière blanche artificielle et froide. Même les lits étaient identiques, le sommier métallique, les draps rêches et le matelas en mousse trop ferme. Heureusement, sa mère lui avait apporté un oreiller moelleux qui apportait une touche plus personnelle à l'ensemble.

Il était arrivé ici depuis une quinzaine de jours. Et, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas eu de grand changement selon lui. Il était toujours totalement dépendant. Du point de vue des médecins, les choses étaient différentes. L'IRM de contrôle avait montré que l'œdème autour de sa moelle épinière s'était complètement résorbé et le corset avait enfin pu être retiré. Et depuis, les décharges s'étaient amplifiées. C'était un signe encourageant, le médecin n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, mais c'était aussi incroyablement insupportable.

Merde… Il y était revenu. La douleur, encore la douleur.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Bella. Oui, Bella était une bonne diversion. Mais Bella devait dormir maintenant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la déranger. Il n'était pas encore 5 heures du matin.

Il ferma les yeux plus fort et força son corps à se détendre en pratiquant les exercices de respiration que lui avais appris la psychologue qu'il avait été obligé de rencontré à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait dû finir par se rendormir car quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour. La lumière grise et froide qui éclairait la pièce n'avait rien de réconfortant, au contraire, mais c'était tout de même mieux que l'obscurité. C'était toujours pire la nuit.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et vit qu'il était déjà 8 heures. Les infirmières du matin ne l'avaient même pas réveillée lors de leur passage et il remarqua que le plateau de son petit déjeuner avait été posé négligemment sur la tablette à côté de son lit. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa, réveillant la douleur de ses côtes fracturées. Il serra les dents et réussi à saisir le boitier qui contrôlait son lit. Il redressa le dossier et attrapa du bord de la petite table. Sans desserrer les dents il parvint à l'approcher et, se laissant retomber dans le matelas, il soupira. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et il était déjà épuisé…

Son petit déjeuner avalé: un café froid, deux biscottes, un peu de beurre et de confiture, il soupira une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle journée allait commencer, et la même routine allait recommencer. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il avait été rapatrié, trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas senti ni respiré d'air frais. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Parfois, il regrettait presque le désert et le soleil brulant qui lui brulait la peau. Presque…

Bientôt, une infirmière reviendrait et aurait la tâche dégradante de l'aider dans sa toilette et la gestion de ses besoins naturels. Le médecin passerait peut-être, le regardant avec ses yeux froids et intelligent, il l'examinerait avec les même gestes répétitifs, prescrirait de nouveaux examens et repartirait en arborant l'air important que prennent ceux qui se croient au-dessus des autres. Edward avait beau savoir par son père que le Dr Roland était l'un des neurologues les plus brillants du pays, son air supérieur et ses manières de pacha étaient irritantes. Ensuite, il y aurait un déjeuner insipide et la visite de ses parents. Heureusement, sa mère apportait toujours avec elle de quoi le ravitailler. Elle était un des rares points lumineux dans la grisaille qu'était devenu son quotidien. Son sourire, sa douceur et son parfum remplissaient la pièce et l'apaisaient comme seul une mère sait le faire. Même s'il avait parfois l'impression d'être à nouveau un petit garçon, il avait tellement besoin de se sentir choyé qu'il recevait ses attentions avec plaisir. Même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé le regard entendu de son père qui lui faisait alors un clin d'œil en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant. Ses parents étaient ses seules visites. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'ami à Chicago. Il les avait tous quitté en s'engageant dans l'armée à 18 ans à peine et les autres étaient tous soldats. Il y avait McCarthy qui, après sa blessure à l'épaule était lui aussi de retour au pays et s'occupait de sa mère dans un trou paumé du Wisconsin et Chambers qui, après plusieurs mois de convalescence était retourné au front, prenant la direction de leur escouade. Ils avaient brièvement échangé depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses affaires, mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu lui rendre visite même si Emmett, qui n'était pas si loin lui avait promis de le faire bientôt. Il préférait cela d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses collègues le voient comme ça, à son plus bas. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il aurait la visite de Peter. Peter Moore était un grand type dégingandé qui cachait bien son jeu sous ses allures de hippie sur le retour. C'était son tortionnaire. Son kinésithérapeute. Depuis 15 jours, il passait quotidiennement et si les premiers temps, les massages et les étirements avaient eu des effets positifs, les dernières séances ressemblaient plus à des séances de torture qu'à des séances de rééducation. L'électrostimulation avait peut-être réveillé ses nerfs endormis depuis l'accident mais leur réveil ne s'était pas fait en douceur. Loin de là !

Il prit une grande inspiration, et répéta le mantra qui lui avait permis de tenir jusqu'ici. _Tu es en vie. La douleur prouve que tu es en vie. La douleur prouve que tes jambes sont en vie et qu'un jour, tu remarcheras._

Il attrapa ensuite son portable et vérifia ses messages. Depuis une semaine, les nombreux SMS qu'il échangeait avec Bella avaient donné un nouveau souffle à cette routine parfois écrasante.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré elles dans un grand sourire, le premier de la journée. Il y avait bien un message.

 **Bonjour Edward.**

 **Je te souhaite une bonne journée.**

 **De mon côté, rien de bien nouveau.**

 **Aujourd'hui, je dois rendre mon essai sur le fauvisme, qui pour**

 **moi n'est qu'une version plus colorée et expressive de l'impressionnisme.**

 **Je sens que mon prof va adorer.**

 **Souhaite-moi bonne chance.**

 **Bises.**

 **Bella.**

Depuis quelques jours, elle lui racontait de plus en plus d'anecdotes sur son quotidien. Il adorait, se sentant plus proche d'elle en un sens. Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'osait pas aborder certains sujets et il se sentait parfois injuste envers elle. Mais mis à part quelques allusions sur son état de santé, il n'avait pas réussi lui donner de détails. Il avait peur. Il le savait. Peur de sa réaction quand elle apprendrait l'étendue de ses blessures et de son handicap. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre à nouveau, alors il était resté vague.

 **Bonjour Bella.**

 **Ma journée a déjà bien commencé grâce à toi. Merci !**

 **Et je te souhaite bonne chance, même si je suis**

 **sur que tu auras trouvé de très bon arguments pour appuyer ta théorie.**

 **Bonne journée.**

 **Bises.**

 **Edward.**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Il n'avait pas l'impression de progresser. Il savait qu'objectivement, chaque jour apportait son lot de nouveauté. Mais pour lui, rien n'avait l'air de changer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, se laver ou marcher seul. Et si la douleur de ses côtes s'atténuait, celle de son dos et de ses jambes prenait le relais.

On était fin Janvier maintenant, Edward, assis sur son fauteuil qui avait été placé près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, contemplait le parking de l'hôpital. Il regardait les voitures arriver et partir rêvant secrètement que l'une d'elle l'emporte loin de son enfer personnel. Peter venait de partir après une séance particulièrement éprouvante. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, forçant ses muscles atrophiés à se contracter, déclenchant une vague de douleur insupportable. Il était épuisé mais avait refusé de resté couché une minute de plus. Ce lit impersonnel commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Le regard fixé sur une grosse cylindrée bleue foncé, il se sentit envahi par une profonde lassitude. Il en avait marre. Marre d'avoir mal, marre de ne pas y arriver, marre d'être enfermé.

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, il attrapa son téléphone portable qui trainait sur la tablette stratégiquement placé à ses côtés et appuya rapidement sur les touches. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se défiler et changer d'avis, elle avait déjà décroché. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela, mais aujourd'hui, plus que ses mots, il avait besoin de l'entendre. Bella.

\- Allo.

\- Bella… Répondit-il dans un souffle, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Edward ? C'est toi ? Répondit-elle la voix teintée d'incrédulité.

\- Oui. Je… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que tu ne me dérange pas. Je suis simplement surprise.

Le son de sa voix était le même que dans ses souvenirs. Mieux même. Son timbre était doux et féminin, son souffle discrètement accéléré par la surprise.

\- Une Bonne surprise j'espère ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Oh, oui. Bien sûr. Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?

Il aurait eu envie de lui mentir. De lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il avait simplement envie de discuter avec elle, mais il n'y arriva pas.

\- Edward ? Reprit-elle inquiète. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je… Je… Non, je ne vais pas très bien. J'avais… J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix.

Elle soupira.

\- Oh Edward. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler alors.

\- Je… Merci Bella.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je respecte ça. Mais si tu as besoin de moi. Pour te confier ou juste te changer les idées. N'hésite pas. Les amis sont là pour ça. Ok ?

\- Ok. Et merci.

-De rien.

Il laissa le silence s'étirer. Ce n'était pas inconfortable. Savoir qu'elle était là, au bout du fil. Entendre sa respiration dans son oreille. C'était à la fois tellement plus que ses mots mais aussi tellement insuffisant. Mais il devrait s'en contenter. Pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas. Coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui. C'est vrai. Encore merci. C'est juste que…

\- Tu avais besoin d'entendre ma voix.

Il rit doucement, entendant le sourire dans sa voix. Se simple mouvement déclencha une violente contracture dans son dos qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Edward ? Ça va ? L'inquiétude avait remplacé la légèreté. Elle était tellement expressive.

\- Oui. Oui. Ça va. C'était juste… Il ne savait pas comment terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Oui.

-Très ?

Il se sentit désarmé par l'inquiétude qui transpirait dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Oui. Finit-il par avouer.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Il resta silencieux un moment. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ne posa pas d'autre question, laissant la balle dans son camp.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

Il lui raconta l'embuscade, les coups de feu. Il lui raconta son réveil quelques jours plus tard. L'impression de flottement, la paralysie, la douleur... La peur.

Et elle l'écouta. Religieusement. Ne laissant échapper que quelques gémissements lors de certains passages difficiles.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui avait paru interminable il s'arrêta de parler, la bouche sèche. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il était hospitalisé, jamais il n'avait parlé aussi longtemps. Il avait pensé que mettre des des mots sur son expérience allait être difficile, mais finalement pas tant que ça. Parler avec Bella n'avait jamais été difficile.

Dans le silence au bout du fil, il finit par l'entendre sangloter.

\- Ne pleure pas ma Bella. S'il te plait ne pleure pas.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

\- Je suis désolée… C'est juste que… Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses confiance. Mais en même temps, tu as tellement souffert, tu souffres encore tellement. Et… Et…

Il l'entendit encore tenter de réprimer un sanglot.

\- Et quoi ma Bella. Je suis là. Je t'écoute.

\- Et… J'ai failli te… te perdre.

Il l'entendit inspirer brusquement, comme si elle était gênée par cet aveu.

-Je suis désolée Bella. J'ai été tellement injuste envers toi. Je… Je pensais bien faire. Et…

-Chut… N'en parlons plus. Je suis là maintenant. Et toi aussi. Je suis tellement… Soulagée. Ça doit te paraitre insensible, mais je me suis fait tellement de soucis. Et je vais te dire. Mon imagination était encore pire que la réalité. Alors, je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, que tu te sens impuissant et que tu dois détester être dépendant des autres, mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Tu ne seras peut-être plus GI Joe mais tu vas remarcher, j'en suis sûr. De ce que tu me dis, tu peux maintenant tenir assis et contracter volontairement les muscles de tes jambes. Alors même si ça te parait rien, dit toi que c'est déjà beaucoup mieux qu'il y a un mois. Et maintenant, je vais faire ce pourquoi tu m'as appelé et te changer les idées. J'ai besoin de ton avis.

Il avait été soufflé par sa tirade. Il se sentait tellement bête. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer un joyau de femme comme elle et il avait failli tout gâcher. Il ne craignait plus la colère du Général maintenant. Il n'était plus militaire après tout. Et de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'était elle. Il avait fallu qu'il soit presque mort pour s'en rendre réellement compte. Il ne la lâcherait plus maintenant. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il l'écouta parler de ses cours, de sa musique et de sa meilleure amie.

Sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien senti son changement d'humeur. Le jour suivant, l'air de rien, car elle était une femme discrète, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille en l'embrassant.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer officiellement.

Edward la regarda surpris.

\- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est ton sourire qui t'a trahi.

Et effectivement. Depuis la veille, son sourire l'avait rarement quitté, même aux pires moments, il avait maintenant son soleil personnel. Sa Bella.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée, le titre n'est pas très inspiré mais je n'avais point d'idée. Si l'une d'entre vous est plus inspirée, merci de m'en faire part!  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé sinon. Pas de contact physique encore. Mais ça viendra!**

 **Et encore merci pour les mises en alertes et les reviews!**

 **Bises et à bientôt!**

 **Mysty.**


	9. Chapter 9: Que le spectcle commence

**Je me fais toute petite pour poster ce chapitre...**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce long délai, mais je ne vous ait pas oublié!**

 **Voici donc la suite, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, malgré le fait que cela reste un chapitre relativement court!**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Que le spectacle commence !**

Depuis 6 heures ce matin elle n'avait pas arrêté. Derniers ajustements, tragédies de dernières minutes, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour elle. Pas une minute pour s'arrêter, respirer et réfléchir. Et il valait peut-être mieux ! Elle avait à peine aperçu ses parents la veille. Ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Cleveland vers 18 heures et ils n'avaient pu prendre qu'un rapide dîné ensemble avant qu'elle ne doive les laisser s'installer dans leur hôtel pour régler un détail concernant le spectacle de ce soir.

Quand elle s'était engagée dans la production du gala de fin d'année, elle ne s'était pas imaginé la quantité de travail que cela allait impliquer. Mais entre le démarchage de sponsor pour le financement, les auditions, le choix des morceaux, le choix des équipes techniques, le timing et la coordination des différents participants, les ajustements lumière et son… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait plus que produire ce spectacle. C'était un peu comme son bébé, et elle voulait que tout soit parfait. En plus, son professeur de violoncelle avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par accepter : elle allait jouer aussi, une de ses dernières compositions, une composition qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Et puis il y a avait Edward.

Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis près d'une semaine.

Et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Quand elle lui avait envoyé deux invitations pour le spectacle il y a un mois, elle avait pensé avoir eu une idée de génie. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Elle avait envie de le voir. Leurs longues conversations au téléphone, où ils se racontaient leur vie, leurs rêves et leurs peurs étaient des moments qu'elle chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. Mais maintenant, ils ne semblaient plus suffisants. Elle avait besoin de le voir, d'avoir des certitudes. De savoir ce qu'il en était pour eux… Si jamais il y avait encore une chance pour un « eux ».

C'était peut-être le fait de finir l'université dans moins d'un mois. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire après. Peut-être tout ça faisait qu'elle avait envie de savoir au moins une chose. Savoir si oui ou non il y avait un espoir pour son amour avec Edward. En ces quelques mois d'échanges téléphoniques ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de musique, d'argent, de son état de santé, d'avenir, de leurs amis, de leur famille. Ils avaient ri, ils avaient pleuré. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour, ni de se revoir…

Elle l'avait réconforté quand elle le sentait à bout, usé par la rééducation et la peur de ne jamais remarcher. Elle avait partagé son bonheur quand il avait enfin pu se tenir sur ses jambes il y a quelques semaines et qu'il l'avait appelé tout de suite après, sa voix pour une fois pleine d'espoir et de joie.

Mais jamais elle ne lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir le voir à Chicago et jamais lui n'avait demandé à venir la voir.

Et elle avait décidé de tenter le coup et lui avait envoyé les billets.

Mais rien. Ils s'étaient parlé deux ou trois fois au téléphone depuis mais il n'y avait fait aucune allusion. Alors Bella s'était résigné. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé des choses… Dans ses non-dit, dans ses respirations, dans ses au-revoir… Elle avait cru… Elle avait cru entendre, sentir la même envie, le même besoin… Mais peut-être qu'elle s'était trompé après tout.

Mais là, maintenant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser…

Elle devait être prête pour ce soir. Tout serait parfait et elle terminerait ses années au collège d'Oberlin avec les honneurs.

Beaucoup de monde serait là ce soir. Sa famille, ses professeurs et ses amis, même si Alice, qui venait d'accoucher d'une merveilleuse petite Hope Grace Withlock n'avait pas pu faire le déplacement. Mais il y aurait aussi beaucoup de professionnels. Des agents, des producteurs, des musiciens… Les galas d'Oberlin étaient connus pour être des tremplins pour les jeunes musiciens. Et ce soir ne serait pas une exception. Ils avaient sélectionné les meilleurs d'entre eux, ils s'étaient tous donné à fond et tout serait parfait.

Après avoir consolée une des violonistes de première année pour qui c'était le premier grand gala et qui avait du mal à gérer son stress malgré un talent indéniable, Bella se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de concert. Il lui restait deux heures pour rentrer dans son dortoir, se doucher, se changer et revenir à temps pour le lever de rideau…

Pas le temps de réfléchir…

Et deux heures après, dressée dans une belle robe noire à bretelle dont le tissu fluide permettait la liberté de mouvement dont elle aurait besoin, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés qui retombaient en vague souples autour de son visage légèrement maquillé, elle était là, derrière les rideaux humant l'air ambiant. Elle adorait cette sensation quelques instants avant le lever de rideau. Tout d'un coup, après des heures, des semaines, des mois de rush, le temps, l'air semblaient se figer. Le murmure de la foule invisible, les visages concentrés des musiciens, les sons disgracieux mais rassurant alors qu'ils accordaient une dernière fois leurs instruments, il était temps : Que le spectacle commence !

L'ouverture par l'orchestre symphonique avait été imposante et somptueuse comme prévu et le public était accroché. C'était maintenant son tour. Elle était prête, seule au milieu de la scène encore plongée dans l'obscurité, son violoncelle entre les jambes, son micro sur sa robe et son looper branché. C'était à elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. La salle silencieuse semblait attendre religieusement la suite. Lorsque les lumières, braquées sur elle, s'allumèrent d'un coup elle sentit l'air vibrer tout autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement et sentit, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, qu'Il était là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en était persuadée.

Elle prit une dernière inspiration et commença son morceau. L'utilisation du looper avait été une découverte magistrale pour elle il y a quelques années. Autant elle adorait la musique de chambre et la musique classique, autant, avec cette technologie, elle avait pu apporter un nouveau souffle, plus personnel à son jeu.

Elle mélangea sa voix, le pizzicato* et l'archer sur son violoncelle dans une harmonie quasiment mystique. Elle avait composé ce morceau en l'honneur de toutes les victimes de la guerre et des violences du terrorisme. Elle avait composé ce morceau en l'honneur d'Edward et des soldats blessés ou morts au combat, mais aussi à ces anonymes, ces civils aveuglements pris pour cible par les terroristes. Elle savait que la musique n'était pas une solution pour régler tous les conflits de par le monde. Mais s'était son arme à elle. Son moyen à elle d'exprimer son admiration et son respect pour les hommes qui tentaient de défendre leur liberté sans pour autant approuver la violence de la guerre.

Les dernières notes finirent par s'évaporer dans un silence religieux de la salle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux en jouant mais quand elle les rouvrit, le bruit des applaudissements avait remplacé le recueillement et elle se leva, chancelante, pour saluer.

Les applaudissements l'accompagnèrent longtemps après qu'elle soit sorti de scène et elle eut du mal à trouver la force nécessaire pour poser délicatement son instrument sur son socle avant de devoir se retenir au mur pour éviter de tomber par terre tant ses jambes était flageolante. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait avant qu'elle ne sente les bras d'Angela venir se glisser autour de sa taille dans une étreinte fraternelle.

\- C'était magnifique Bella. Vraiment magnifique.

Sa gorge était encore trop nouée par l'émotion pour qu'elle réussisse à répondre à son amie et elle préféra se laisser aller dans ses bras pour puiser dans sa chaleur le réconfort dont elle semblait avoir besoin.

-Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? Tu sais, tu as fait un boulot splendide. Le spectacle est fantastique et toi aussi tu es fantastique.

Au lieu de répondre, elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle…

Mais qu'avait-elle à être aussi émotionnelle ce soir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle tenta d'inspirer un bon coup pour parler, mais seuls quelques sons incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche entre deux sanglots.

-Allez, viens. On va aller boire un verre d'eau et tu vas te débarbouiller. Il faut encore que tu sois présentable pour le grand final ma cocotte.

Elle se laissa guider vers les toilettes des filles par Angela et après quelques minutes au clame et une bonne rasade d'eau sur la figure, elle avait repris contenance.

Elle fit un sourire à Angela au travers du miroir et répondit à son regard interrogateur par un haussement d'épaule.

-Tu ne vas rien me dire ? Dit miss, je te connais depuis bientôt quatre ans, je t'ai déjà vu jouer devant des centaines de personnes, et jamais je ne t'ai vu si chamboulé après ! Allez, dis-moi ? Tu es enceinte ? Tu as peur que le Général te trucide quand il apprendra que sa petite fille, qu'il croit encore pucelle s'est fait engrosser hors mariage ?

Bella pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Rien de tel qu'Angela pour détendre l'atmosphère !

-Si c'était le cas, il faudrait demander au pape de reconnaitre qu'un miracle a eu lieu !

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

-Mais non, je ne suis pas enceinte, pas d'immaculée conception pour moi ! Rigola-t-elle. C'est juste que ce morceau compte beaucoup pour moi et que… que je crois qu'il est là… Et… Et… Je ne sais pas, mais la possibilité qu'il soit là, qu'il m'est vu jouer, ce morceau en particulier…

-Tu l'as vu ? Oh, il est où ? J'ai trop hâte de rencontrer enfin le Fameux Edward !

Bella soupira.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était là.

Elles se rapprochèrent de la scène, restant dans l'obscurité des coulisses pour écouter les autres prestations.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Les quelques fausses notes audibles uniquement par un professionnel ne gâchèrent rien et bientôt le spectacle toucha sa fin.

Après un long salut où tous les musiciens furent longuement applaudis, ses collègues lui firent une ovation personnelle rapidement reprise par le public qui s'était maintenant massivement levé. Et, c'est rougissante qu'elle accepta le bouquet de fleur magnifique que lui tendit le chef d'orchestre.

Elle salua une dernière fois le public, et, après le tombé de rideau final, passa un long moment avec ses collègues, professeurs, amis et musiciens. C'était une soirée particulière pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Ceux qui comme elle allait obtenir leur diplôme dans quelques semaines et allait poursuivre leur vie et leur musique aux quatre coins du pays voir du monde.

Après de longues minutes, Bella réussit enfin à s'extirper de la foule. Même si elle adorait la plupart d'entre eux, elle avait envie de voir d'autres personnes. Sa famille qui l'attendait bien sûr, mais aussi Edward. Etait-il vraiment venu où bien son subconscient lui avait-il joué un tour?

Ses parents avaient prévu de l'emmener au restaurant pour un dîner tardif en petit comité puisqu'il était déjà prêt de 22 heures. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la salle de concert, elle aperçut immédiatement le Général et sa mère qui l'attendaient élégamment vêtu en smoking et robe de soirée. Elle ne pouvait pas leur échapper… Après avoir rapidement cherché des yeux un autre visage connu, elle soupira, déçue, et se dirigea vers ses parents.

-Je vois que tu es heureuse de nous voir, ça fait plaisir, fit Renée, le regard amusé. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Bella haussa les épaules et sourit à son tour.

-Tu as été magnifique ce soir ma chérie, continua finalement sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci maman, fit Bella la tête dans le cou de sa mère dont elle inspira l'odeur rassurante en fermant les yeux.

-Vraiment magnifique, surenchérit son père, la voix grave voilée par l'émotion. Quelque chose de rare chez le Général. Vraiment splendide, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci papa, dit Bella en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Tu as vraiment un talent incroyable Bell's.

-Merci papa. L'émotion la rendait peu loquace. L'approbation paternelle de son choix d'étude avait été une bataille difficile quelques années plus tôt, et le voir là, si fier d'elle et de son talent était vraiment formidable. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle y avait tellement cru qu'elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer comme une madeleine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir s'expliquer devant son père.

Son père la pris par le bras et sa mère pris son autre main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture que ses parents avaient loué.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque à hauteur du véhicule, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

-Bella, fit une belle voix grave derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre parmi des centaines.

Elle se figea et sentit son père se raidir à ses côtés. Le temps qu'elle puisse se reprendre et se retourner pour l'accueillir, Le Général avait déjà fait demi tour, et à son ton devenu plus glacial que l'air de Chicago en plein hiver, elle comprit que lui aussi avait reconnu la voix.

-Lieutenant Cullen. Qu'elle surprise, dit-il trop sèchement pour que cela reste poli.

* * *

 **Voilà! La confrontation avec le Général sera pour le prochain chapitre!  
**

 **Je ne vous promet aucun délai! Mais j'espère pouvoir le poster avant l'été!**

 **Sinon, l'histoire arrive bientôt à son terme, encore un ou deux chapitres avant l'épilogue je pense.**

 **Bises.**

 **Mystilight.**


	10. Chapter 10: Retrouvailles

**Malgré le délai, je vous promet que j'en viendrais à bout!**

 **Bon été à toutes et à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles :**

-Lieutenant Cullen. Qu'elle surprise!

Le regard du Général semblait le transpercer de part en part. Mais Edward était en mission ce soir. Pas une mission sous les ordres de l'armée ni du Général Swan. S'en était fini de ce genre de mission. Non, en mission pour lui. Pour son avenir, son bonheur, sa vie.

Il avait reçu les invitations pour le gala de ce soir il y a plusieurs semaines. Il avait tergiversé, avait passé des heures à y réfléchir et sans un mot de la part de Bella, il avait finalement décidé de jouer la carte de la surprise. Il s'était bien douté que sa famille serait là. Que le Général serait là. L'homme qui presque un an auparavant lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas pour lui. Et n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

Mais ces peurs étaient loin maintenant. Il avait vu la mort de prêt. Trop prêt. Il avait souffert le martyr, souffrait encore s'il fallait vraiment être honnête, et souffrirait probablement toute sa vie des séquelles de ses blessures. Mais le Général ne faisait plus partie des obstacles entre lui et son bonheur. Il n'avait plus un tel pouvoir sur lui.

Il avait lutté pendant des semaines contre son corps récalcitrant, passant des heures à suer, à batailler pour regagner un semblant d'autonomie. Et il y était parvenu. Il était là ce soir. Debout sur ses jambes. Peut-être pas aussi sûr ni stable qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Mais debout néanmoins. Il était là et voulait qu'elle le sache. Il l'avait écouté jouer, il s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion irradiant d'elle et de sa musique. Il l'avait senti pour lui, pour tous ses frères et sœurs d'armes là-bas, au combat et pour tous les hommes et femmes ailleurs pris dans des conflits qui le plus souvent les dépassent.

Il avait observé son visage quelques minutes auparavant, il était si beau, ses traits délicats entouré d'une cascade de cheveux bruns épais et brillant. Mais elle manquait d'éclat, semblant presque morose. Il avait été trop loin pour lire la tristesse dans son regard, mais il imaginait que ses grand yeux bruns, qu'il rêvait de revoir devaient être voilée et sachant qu'il en était surement la cause, il voulait y remédier. Il voulait être la cause de sa joie, et non de sa tristesse. Plus jamais de sa tristesse.

Elle l'avait soutenu dans ses long mois difficile qu'avait été sa convalescence. Elle avait été à la fois son roc, son ancrage et son phare. Et maintenant il était là, face à son père, le Général Swan qui le mesurait de regard et sa mère qui le regardait avec une curiosité non déguisée.

\- Général Swan, fit-il poliment en inclinant légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

Finalement, semblant sortir de sa stupeur, Bella se retourna et lui fit face, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés par la surprise et ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient doucement en un grand sourire tandis qu'elle semblait assimiler le fait qu'il était là.

-Edward, Finit-elle par crier en se jetant littéralement sur lui.

Surpris par son brusque mouvement, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser avant de pouvoir répondre à son étreinte. Elle était là, dans ses bras, ses mains attachées fermement autour de son cou, la tête dans son torse où il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

-Oh Edward. Tu es là, l'entendit-il à peine murmurer contre sa poitrine alors qu'il refermait les bras autour d'elle et se laissait envelopper par la chaleur de leurs retrouvailles.

Franchement, il s'était longtemps demandé comment se passerait les premiers instants où il la reverrait et rien de ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer n'était à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il était heureux. Il avait dû traverser l'enfer pour en arriver là. Et en cet instant cela lui sembla dérisoire.

-Je suis là ma Bella, murmura-t-il à son tour et pressant doucement ses lèvres contre le sommet de son crâne.

Ce n'est que le son rauque d'un raclement de gorge qui le fit revenir à la réalité du moment : la présence du Général Charles Swan et de son épouse à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Bella se détacha de lui tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne et se retourna, faisant face à ses parents. Elle ne le regarda pas, et se carra dans ses appuis en relevant la tête fièrement, comme si elle mettait son père au défi quand elle annonça :

-Papa, maman, voici Edward Cullen, mon petit ami. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse venir ce soir mais je suis vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

Edward regardait le Général avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa propre santé, mais pour celle de l'homme dans la cinquantaine dont le visage était en train de prendre une teinte pourpre qui n'augurait rien de bon pour sa tension artérielle.

-Comment avez-vous osé, commença le Général d'une voix aussi basse que meurtrière ses yeux presque noirs rivés dans le regard d'Edward. Celui se dit que si l'homme avait été armé à cet instant il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

-De quoi tu parles Charles ? demanda sa femme en lui prenant la main, d'un geste qui se voulait sans doute rassurant.

Le Général se dégagea de l'emprise de sa femme et pris une grande inspiration, prêt à débuter une tirade qui ne plairait probablement ni à Bella ni à lui.

-Général Swan, fit il rapidement, coupant le chef dans son élan, Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, mais je n'ai pris contact avec votre fille que récemment, après mon accident et la fin de contrat avec l'armée. Elle m'a invité à cette soirée et je ne pouvais en aucun cas ne pas venir admirer le travail de votre talentueuse fille.

Le teint du Général vira encore une teinte plus foncé et Edward craignit vraiment qu'il ne fasse une attaque sous leurs yeux.

Il sentit la main de Bella se resserrer autour de la sienne tandis que de son autre bras et alla attraper le bras de son père.

-Papa, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. Edward te dit la vérité. Tu te souviens à Noël ? Quand j'ai appris que certains de tes hommes avaient été pris dans une embuscade… Je me suis sentit tellement mal… J'avais repéré Edward lors de la cérémonie cet été où tu l'as gradé Lieutenant première classe, tu te souviens ?

Elle attendit de voir son père hocher la tête, signe au moins qu'il écoutait les explications de sa fille.

-Tu te souviens… Bon, et bien, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose pour ce soldat. Cet homme gravement blessé à la veille de Noël, loin de sa famille, seul, dans un lit d'hôpital. Pouvoir mettre un visage sur son nom pour une fois a rendu les choses encore plus, comment dire… Vraie. Bref, je lui ai fait un cadeau et… voilà… Nous avons discuté par message puis par téléphone et aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que nous nous revoyons depuis des mois.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, le Général semblant digérer les mots de sa fille. La vérité partielle sur leur rencontre (qu'il serait vraiment bête d'essayer de corriger…)

Lentement, il vit l'homme reprendre une couleur plus saine et lui-même sembla respirer plus facilement. S'il ne se sentait plus effrayé par l'homme, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il n'en restait pas moins intimidant. Et qu'il était tout de même le père de sa petite amie.

« Petite Amie ». Ils n'avaient pas discuté de labels concernant leur relation plus qu'atypique, mais ce terme lui convenant parfaitement. Pour le moment.

Il voulait être son petit ami, la couvrir d'attention, l'emmener au restaurant, lui tenir la main, l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Arrête de penser à cela se dit-il. Ne pas ajouter à la précarité de la situation une douloureuse et visible érection… Ça serait vraiment idiot.

C'est finalement Renée, la mère de Bella qui finit de briser la glace en s'empressant d'inviter Edward à les rejoindre pour le diner. Celui-ci accepta avec plaisir et s'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée tous les quatre.

Les choses étaient loin d'être parfaites, le Général passa une bonne partie de la soirée à questionner Edward sur ses blessures, sa rééducation, ses projets pour le futur. Beaucoup de choses dont il aurait préféré parlé seul avec Bella avant de devoir en référer à son père. Mais il répondit tout de même, le plus honnêtement possible.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passa, même le militaire sembla se détendre et finalement accepter que sa petite fille n'en plus vraiment une, et que, s'il avait eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire, peut-être, et nous disons peut-être, qu'Edward Cullen n'était finalement pas un si mauvais choix pour elle.

Bella elle était radieuse. Savoir Edward là, prêt à affronter son père, qui finalement avait un peu été la cause de leur première séparation, même si elle savait rationnellement que ça n'avait pas été leur seul problème à l'époque. Savoir qu'il avait été prêt à se mettre sur la sellette pour elle, avoir sa main de la sienne, sentir ses yeux sur elle. Le voir, tout simplement. Toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux verts et brillants, sa mâchoire saillante, sa bouche pleine et sensuelle. Aussi beau et sur ses deux jambes, marchant sûrement, capable de la serrer dans ses bras musclé. Toujours aussi beau mais diffèrent aussi. Presque un an de plus mais paraissant tellement plus âgé. Plus mûr. Plus homme que soldat avec ses cheveux bruns cuivrés qui encadraient maintenant son visage.

Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, heureuse de le partager avec ses parents, de l'entendre faire timidement des projets pour un futur dont ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé mais dont elle savait qu'elle ferait partie.

C'était presque étrange, ils ne s'étaient vraiment vu face à face que pendant quelques heures presque un an auparavant, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre vraiment. Il fallait juste qu'elle mette des mimiques sur le ton de la voix qui l'avait bercé pendant si longtemps ces derniers mois. Elle l'avait entendu triste, apeuré, frustré, en colère, mais aussi joyeux, confiant, tendre et passionné. Maintenant, elle ne se lassait pas de regarder sa bouche former des mots, ses yeux expressifs la boire du regard, ses mains, son corps tout entier qui parfois se joignait au reste quand il voulait appuyer ses propos. Toute la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie en l'entendant sans pouvoir le voir s'était maintenant envolée. Elle avait à la fois envie que leur dîner se termine pour qu'elle puisse profiter de lui seul à seul, et à la fois peur que le temps file trop vite et que s'approche déjà leur prochaine séparation.

Finalement, le Général et Renée s'excusèrent, prétextant la fatigue de leur grand âge tandis qu'ils se retiraient dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne Bella, demanda Edward doucement, en la fixant intensément.

Dans son regard, elle pouvait lire tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait : l'envie que cette soirée ne se termine pas.

-Seulement si tu me promets de monter boire un verre dans mon appartement.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma Bella. Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Comme toujours, je n'ai pas de relectrice, donc, désolée pour les fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographe qui auront échappées à ma vigilance!


	11. Chapter 11: Réalité

**Chapitre 11 : Réalité**

La petite pièce était silencieuse, l'atmosphère tendue et inconfortable. Maintenant qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls finalement, tout ce qui lui avait paru si facile il y a quelques minutes dans le taxi semblait compliqué.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, lâchant sa main au passage. Elle se sentait écrasée par l'importance du moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, une sensation d'étouffement la gagna, elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais la grimace qu'elle du afficher ne dut pas être convaincante car rapidement elle vit Edward froncer les sourcils.

« Je peux te laisser si tu préfères Bella.»

Elle secoua la tête si fort qu'elle en eu presque le vertige.

« Non, non… J'ai juste besoin de me rafraichir. La journée a été longue, j'en ai pour 5 minutes, installe toi, fait comme chez toi, j'arrive.»

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, pas alors qu'elle venait seulement de le retrouver, elle avait juste besoin de 5 minutes pour rassembler ses idées.

Elle attrapa sans vraiment y faire attention les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et fila dans la salle de bain.

En croisant son reflet dans le miroir elle vit ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants et sa peau moite qui étouffait sous le maquillage qu'elle s'était forcé à porter pour l'occasion. Elle mit en route l'eau de la douche, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et finit de se démaquiller avant de se faufiler sous l'eau chaude.

La douche lui fit un bien fou. En se rhabillant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pris qu'un simple débardeur blanc et un bas de jogging noir. Des vêtements confortables, rien de sexy ce soir. Elle haussa les épaules, elle ne savait même pas ou en était vraiment Edward avec sa rééducation et il était hors de question qu'elle lui saute dessus. Pas cette fois. Elle voulait prendre le temps de le connaitre car même après de long mois de communication téléphonique, elle n'en savait pas assez.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle remarqua qu'Edward avait ouvert la fenêtre et l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre en gonflant les voilages blanc de la fenêtre rendait la pièce moins suffocante.

Edward était allongé sur son lit, immobile, les yeux fermés.

Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression qu'il s'était endormi, mais en s'approchant elle remarqua les muscles tendus de son cou et sa mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux n'étaient pas simplement fermé mais si serrés qu'elle voyait des lignes se former en leur coin. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers lui et s'aperçu que sa respiration était étrange, il prenait de grandes goulées d'air par le nez et expirait le plus lentement possible par la bouche, comme s'il essayait de se calmer.

Elle resta un instant immobile, confuse. L'avait-elle énervé en disparaissant dans la salle de bain ?

Elle l'observa quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue sortir, il était complètement absorbé, englouti par la tâche de respirer lentement, inhaler, exhaler, inhaler, exhaler …

Elle finit par comprendre qu'effectivement, quelque-chose n'allait pas, Edward n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait maintenant son front.

Elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, un linge humide dans la main. Elle se précipita vers son petit frigo, attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraiche et s'approcha finalement de son lit. Elle s'assit délicatement et caressa le front de son amour pour la première fois depuis presque un an. Elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts.

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Edward… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

Elle l'entendit murmurer inintelligiblement et décida de se fier à son instinct.

Elle passa sur son front le linge humide et épongea doucement la sueur qui s'y trouvait, elle posa son autre main doucement sur son bras et commença à le caresser lentement.

Après de longues minutes, elle le sentit se détendre enfin, sa respiration se fit plus naturelle et son visage plus serein. Il finit par ouvrir ses yeux et la regarda d'un air désolé.

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, le couvant du regard. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, mais cela semblait fini, pour le moment.

« Je suis désolée Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça arrive encore parfois, La douleur… C'est si intense, si soudain… »

« Tu as mal ? » le coupa-t-elle ahurie. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir physiquement à ce point. Au point d'être complétement submergé, avalé par la douleur. Elle n'osait à peine imaginer ce qu'il avait dû traverser durant tous ces mois si encore maintenant il avait ce genre d'accès.

« Ça va mieux maintenant » Il tenta de se redresser mais il grimaça et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » redemanda Bella qui se sentait complètement inutile.

« Ce que tu as fait était bien, parfait.»

Il la regarda avec tellement de révérence qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il leva doucement sa main vers son visage et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, frôlant sa peau au passage ce qui la fit frémir.

« J'adore te voir rougir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il venait presque de s'évanouir de douleur devant elle et trouvait quand même l'énergie pour lui faire du charme. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute et elle ne put s'en empêcher, il était trop mignon, elle se pencha vers lui et posa brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce bref contact l'électrisa mais elle se redressa vite, ça n'était pas le moment.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire vraiment. Je ne pense pas que le Paracétamol que j'ai dans ma pharmacie te soit d'une aide précieuse ! »

Edward secoua la tête.

« J'ai laissé mes médicaments dans mon sac dans la voiture ».

Elle le regarda incrédule.

« Excuse moi, j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. On était en retard et je n'avais pas envie de rater ton concert. » Fit Edward sur la défensive.

« On ? »

Le regard d'Edward s'illumina. Il plongea la main dans sa poche en veillant à bouger son torse un minimum et en sortit son portable. Il chercha rapidement sur l'écran puis appuya avant de placer l'appareil contre son oreille.

Après seulement deux sonneries une voie tonitruante s'éleva du smartphone.

« Alors Eddie, toujours en un seul morceau ! J'ai bien cru que le Général allait avoir tes couilles sur un plateau… »

« Emmett » Fit Edward autoritairement. « La ferme.»

« Quoi, il ne t'a pas castré ? »

Edward leva des yeux désolés vers Bella qui haussa les épaules, elle était loin d'être prude et la voie du téléphone n'avait pas tort, elle avait bien cru elle aussi un instant que son père allait le tuer à coup de rayon laser optique.

« Emmett, je suis chez Bella et j'ai besoin de mon sac… rapidement. Tu es où ? »

« A l'hôtel » Répondit celui-ci. « Elle habite sur le campus c'est ça ? Je peux être là dans 10-15 minutes.» Sa voie était plus sérieuse maintenant, comme s'il avait capté l'urgence dans la voie d'Edward.

« Ok, je t'envoie l'adresse précise tout de suite »

Il laissa retomber sa main et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Bella sentant qu'Edward était à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement se saisi du portable et envoya son adresse pas sms au numéro qu'il venait d'appeler.

« Merci » entendit-elle Edward murmurer. « Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais envisagé nos retrouvailles » Soufflât-il ensuite.

Bella sourit faiblement et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour rafraîchir son linge avant de se remettre au chevet d'Edward.

Moi non plus, pensa-t-elle, mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et tant qu'il était là, avec elle, c'était le principal. Ils auraient le temps de parler plus tard, le temps de s'embrasser plus tard.

C'est comme cela qu'elle fit la connaissance un quart d'heure après du meilleur ami d'Edward le Sergent McCarthy, soldat également réformé de l'armée de terre américaine. Si elle fut surprise par sa carrure de géant, elle le fut encore plus quand il la serra sans préambule dans une étreinte d'ours tout en lui murmurant des remerciements dans l'oreille. Il ne resta pas longtemps malgré les objections de Bella qui réussit à le convaincre de les retrouver le lendemain pour déjeuner.

Une heure après avoir pris ses médicaments, Edward avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé. Après une courte hésitation, elle s'était alors glissée à côté de lui, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher, ce à quoi il avait objecté dans un semi sommeil en l'entourant d'un bras avant de l'attirer tout contre lui.

« Bonne nuit Edward » Avait-elle murmuré.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre pourquoi elle avait si chaud; Elle avait d'une part gardé son bas de jogging la veille et d'autre part elle était complétement collé au corps chaud qui avait partagé son lit durant la nuit. Elle leva doucement sa tête qui reposait contre son torse recouvert et croisa le regard tendre de son Edward. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus calme que la veille, ses yeux verts la fixaient intensément et il lui souriait timidement.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Très bien »

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaira d'un large sourire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre par un sourire tout aussi éclatant.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, comme pour l'embrasser et gênée, elle se détourna rapidement.

« Haleine du matin » Déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Il éclata de rire et si elle était un peu vexée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi, son humeur joyeuse était communicative.

Ils se levèrent et elle le laissa se doucher tandis qu'elle préparait deux cafés.

Dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'y engouffra pour se préparer rapidement, elle prit soin de se laver les dents minutieusement mais ne traina pas une minute de plus que nécessaire. Elle avait un ex soldat à embrasser le plus rapidement possible !

Quand elle sortit, elle vit qu'Edward était à la fenêtre, sirotant son café en admirant la vue. Elle s'approcha et se plaça à ses côtés. De sa fenêtre, on avait essentiellement vu sur un parking, mais au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les hauts murs de la bibliothèque du collège qui était, à cette époque de l'année noyé sous la verdure.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward lui effleurer doucement le bras, elle se tourna et leva ses yeux vers lui. Il était si grand, si beau avec sa mâchoire carrée, discrètement recouverte d'une barbe naissante, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux verts en amande et ses hautes pommettes et il semblait si solide, avec son T-shirt noir si bien ajusté autour de ses larges épaules qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait du mal à l'associer à l'homme qu'elle avait vu figé dans la douleur la veille. Il la regardait avec tellement de tendresse, qu'elle se senti fondre à nouveau. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds tout en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux cuivrés, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi long. Il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres finirent par n'être séparées que de quelques millimètres, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur elle et sans plus attendre, elle colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle sentit qu'il emprisonnait sa taille entre ses bras et elle resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Leurs bouche étaient moulées l'une contre l'autre et bougeaient lentement ensemble, tandis que de ses mains il traçait des cercles dans son dos. Ils se séparèrent tout en restant collé l'un à l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Ce simple baiser les avaient laissé l'un et l'autre à bout de souffle et après quelques secondes, semblant avoir repris ses esprits, Edward murmura :

« Je sais que ça va te paraitre fou et je ne veux pas t'effrayer, mais, il faut vraiment que je te le dise maintenant. »

Bella le regarda curieuse, et un peu inquiète aussi, mais toujours retenue entre ses bras, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer maintenant avaient le pouvoir de tout changer.

« Je t'aime Bella »

Soulagée, Bella sentit l'euphorie la gagner et elle put s'empêcher de rire. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Elle croisa le regard légèrement incrédule d'Edward qui, la bouche entrouverte semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque-chose et elle plongea sur ses lèvres.

Après un nouveau baiser bien plus passionné, elle se recula et, les mains autour de son visage, elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces.

A son tour, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lui dire:

« Tu n'es pas fou sinon, on est deux. Je t'aime aussi Edward.»

Presque un an plus tôt, il avait gouté au fruit défendu et, après traversé l'enfer il pouvait maintenant affirmer que chaque minute en avait valu la peine. Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place pour une autre. Il était prêt à affronter tous les obstacles que la vie mettrait en travers de leur chemin.

Il était amoureux. Ils étaient tous les deux. Ils seraient invincibles.

FIN

* * *

Désolée pour cette fin qui vous semble peut-être brutale mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait grand chose à ajouter pour ces deux là!

Désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient à un Lemon mais cela semblait simplement trop irréaliste!

Peut-être un épilogue dans les semaines à venir!

Merci à toutes celles qui lisent, à toutes celles qui commentent!

Vive twilight! Vive les fanfictions!

Bises à toutes et bonne rentrée!

Mystylight

(et désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ou grammaticales qui m'aurait échappée!)


	12. Epilogue

**Nombre d'entre vous on été un surprise et déçue de la fin abrupte de cette fic, alors voici un petit épilogue.**

**C'est comme cela que j'imaginais leur avenir depuis le début.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Epilogue :**

Ces 12 derniers mois avaient plus que fous, complètement déments en fait. Déménager, trouver un travail, Edward, re-déménager, changer de travail, Edward, Edward et encore Edward… 

Finalement, après plusieurs semaines surchargées, entre cérémonie de remise des diplômes, entretiens d'embauche à Chicago et dans les environs, recherche d'un appartement et déménagement, Edward et Bella avaient réussi à trouver le temps de se poser et de discuter. De vraiment discuter, de leurs rêves de leur couple, de leur futur, en tant qu'individu mais aussi en tant qu'Ensemble. 

Bella avait appris qu'Edward avait un projet, un projet un peu fou, mais un projet qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Ils avaient l'intention, avec son ami Emmett, d'investir une partie de leur pension d'invalidité pour ouvrir un bar. Un piano bar pour être plus précis. Edward s'était remis à la musique pendant sa convalescence et il n'avait pas envie de lâcher. Il ne voulait pas que le piano devienne son métier, il avait la lucidité de reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas assez de talent pour cela, mais il avait envie que la musique ait une grande place dans sa vie. Bella avait été enthousiasmé par l'idée, même si l'investissement était lourd que ce soit en travail et en argent, elle les avait soutenus à 100%. 

De son côté, son rêve était de vivre pleinement de son art. Composer, jouer, enseigner, elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, mais elle voulait vivre de sa musique. Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé un petit studio dans le quartier étudiant de Rogers Park au Nord-est de Chicago. Son premier vrai chez elle était microscopique mais abordable. C'est là qu'ils avaient partagé leur seconde première fois… Dans la moite chaleur de l'été du Midwest elle avait, à force de patience, de caresses et d'amour réussit à lui rendre assez de confiance en lui et en son corps meurtri pour qu'il l'aime comme ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Et autant vous dire, qu'une fois la confiance revenue, elle était bien revenue, sans oublier l'endurance ! Merci aux bonnes vieilles habitudes d'entrainement militaires qu'Edward avait conservées. 

Finalement, après plusieurs semaines d'hésitation, Bella avait demandé à Edward s'il voulait emménager avec elle. Celui ci s'était empressé d'accepter, à une condition, changer de logement pour un endroit plus grand et avec un ascenseur, car malgré une guérison quasi complète et une forme relativement parfaite, monter 4 étages plusieurs fois par jour n'était pas possible sur le long terme, Edward avait encore parfois des mauvais jours, ou la douleur dans son dos revenait avec force et le clouait sur place. 

Alors après n'avoir vécu dans son studio que quelques mois, et alors qu'Edward et Emmett allait lancer leur bar dans les prochaines semaines, ils avaient à nouveau visité, empaqueté, déménagé… Un bel appartement dans le quartier de WikerPark, tout prêt de l'endroit où les deux garçons avaient trouvé l'emplacement de leur bar : Le M§C. M pour McCarthy et C pour Cullen. Rien d'original, mais selon eux, les noms les plus simples faisaient les meilleurs adresses. 

« La vie est trop courte pour attendre demain » était devenu leur mantra. Ils brûlaient peut-être les étapes mais si les derniers mois leur avait appris une chose, c'est que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait se donner les moyens de réaliser ses rêves. 

Bella avait eu du mal à trouver un travail lié à sa musique, quelques soirs dans un bar, un ou deux mariages par ci par là. Finalement, après audition, elle avait été choisie pour compléter un quatuor et avait tourné avec eux à partir de l'automne. Les trois musiciens, Alistair, Kate et Peter étaient un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais étaient ouvert à ses idées et ils avaient un certains succès. En plus du travail en groupe Bella continuait à composer, elle était tellement heureuse que l'inspiration ne la quittait pas. En plaisantant, elle appelait Edward sa Muse et tandis qu'il l'appelait son Roc. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Que c'est grâce à elle s'il avait pu récupérer aussi vite et aussi bien. Ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire rougir. 

Après leur première rencontre dans l'urgence, Bella et Emmett étaient finalement devenu ami. L'homme était une vraie force de la nature, grand, large, musclé et malgré les limitations physiques liées à sa blessure à l'épaule, il était très impressionnant. Et, contre toute attente, il avait été intimidé par Bella, ou plutôt, comme elle avait finit par l'apprendre, par l'ombre de son père qui planait autour d'elle. 

Quand elle avait appris cela, elle avait éclaté de rire et avait promis à Emmett de lui présenter le Général à la première occasion. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme si fort puisse pâlir à une telle vitesse ! 

Edward avait fini par lui expliquer que la petite amie d'Emmett était encore dans l'armée, donc sous les ordres indirects du Général Swan, Rosalie avait même pris la tête de leur ancienne escouade. Emmett restait très discret sur sa relation, mais Bella avait eu la chance de rencontrer la sculpturale Soldate lors de sa permission pour les fêtes de fins d'année. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion, accompagné d'un Edward au piano qu'Emmett avait fait la plus romantique des demandes en mariage à laquelle Bella n'avait jamais assisté. La seule en fait ! 

Le Général, qui était à Chicago avec sa femme pour les fêtes avait bougonné que l'ex soldat allait lui prendre un de ses meilleur éléments, car il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que Rosalie ne se marierait pas tant qu'elle travaillerait sous les ordres du drapeau Américain. Elle avait son homme, son engagement se terminait dans moins de six mois, elle avait déjà prévu de venir s'installer à Chicago et avait profité de sa permission pour faire des repérages en ville. 

Pour le coup, c'est Bella qui avait été intimidée par la grande blonde qui parlait peu mais parlait bien. Elle n'était pas habituée à côtoyer des femmes aussi directes et avait été un peu déstabilisée par sa franchise. Heureusement, Rosalie semblait bien l'aimer. Ou en tout cas la trouver assez bien pour Edward. 

Bella s'était vite rendue compte du lien indéfectible qu'il existait entre Emmett et Edward, ils étaient plus frères qu'amis en fait. Edward avait utilisé le terme de « frère d'arme », qui convenait parfaitement. Quand Rosalie était arrivée, elle s'était rendu compte que la jeune femme s'intégrait parfaitement dans leur duo. D'autres membres de l'ancienne escouade d'Edward avait fait des apparitions dans leur vie par-ci par-là, et à chaque fois le lien entre eux était presque visible. 

Bella avait acquis un nouveau respect pour l'armée et les soldats. 

Un an. Un an déjà qu'Edward était réapparu dans sa vie. Ils avaient décidé que c'est ce jour-là finalement qu'ils fêteraient leur anniversaire. Pas la date de leur première baise, ni la date de leur premier coup de téléphone, mais la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus. 

Un an, douze mois intenses mais parfait. Bella n'était pas naïve, elle savait que tout n'était pas toujours rose, mais elle avait son Edward avec elle et ensemble, elle espérait qu'ils pourraient surmonter tous les obstacles de la vie. 

Edward lui avait dit de réserver sa soirée, il la sortait ce soir, un rendez-vous galant, tenue correcte exigée. Elle était toute émoustillée, elle était persuadée qu'Edward lui avait réservé une surprise mais le coquin avait su garder sa langue. 

Elle avait passé l'après-midi en vidéo conférence avec Alice via Skype et était finalement assez fière des résultats qu'elle avait obtenu grâce aux conseils de son amie. 

Elle était revêtue d'une robe bustier courte, bleue nuit (la couleur préférée d'Edward sur elle) dont le tissu semblait drapé autour d'elle. Une large ceinture soulignait sa poitrine et ornait son buste d'un gros nœud satiné tandis que le tissu en dessous tombait fluide jusqu'à ses genoux. La robe en elle-même était suffisamment belle pour ne pas nécessiter le port de bijoux trop voyant. Elle avait juste mis une paire de pendant en diamant que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses 21 ans. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa nuque tout en laissant échapper une ou deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Alice lui avait conseillé un maquillage waterproof et léger, elle avait la chance d'avoir un teint de pêche, il ne fallait pas le gâcher avec du fond de teint ou de la poudre ! 

Elle était en train d'appliquer une couche de gloss incolore sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Edward, qui habitait ici, voulait faire les choses de façon traditionnelle ce soir et avait insisté pour venir la chercher à la porte de chez eux. 

Rougissante d'anticipation, elle ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher d'être muette d'admiration devant l'image que lui renvoyait son petit ami. Sur son trente et un, il était vêtu d'un costume gris anthracite, d'une chemise blanche immaculée et d'une cravate bleue foncée, qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa robe. (Merci Alice !) Il était à tomber. Et elle avait vraiment une envie folle et impulsive de sauter le diner pour passer directement au dessert. 

« Tu es merveilleuse Bella » Ses yeux étaient brillants et son sourire éclatant. 

« Tu es merveilleux toi aussi » Répondit Bella en s'approchant de lui. 

Il lui attrapa une main et fit apparaitre un magnifique bouquet de fleur, une explosion de parfum et de couleur, dans les tons rouges, rose et blanc. 

« Merci, il est superbe, je vais aller le mettre dans l'eau » 

Ils n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de pratiquer le classique "rendez-vous", et il lui semblait qu'Edward avait décidé de se rattraper en une soirée. Bella était ravie et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. 

Après avoir placé les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle posa bien en évidence sur la table de cuisine, elle se retourna vers son homme qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée de leur appartement. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle se laissa guider vers la plus belle soirée de sa vie. 

Le restaurant était chic mais simple. Parfait. La ballade sur les berges du lac Michigan tranquille et romantique, agrémentée de petits coins sombre où il lui vola quelques baisés de plus en plus passionné. 

Ils étaient maintenant dans GrantParc, l'équivalent dans l'Illinois de Central Parc à New York, et elle sentit Edward devenir un peu nerveux. 

Elle s'arrêta, se plaça devant lui et plaça ses mains sur son torse. 

« Edward ? » 

« Oui ?» 

« C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Tout est parfait, tu es parfait. Je t'aime. » 

Elle le senti se détendre sous ses doigts, il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. 

« Bella… Je t'aime aussi. Je pense que je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard, ce soir-là à Fort Stewart. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire après, je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu t'oublier. Je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aies retrouvé. Je serais prêt à tout revivre, repartir, me battre si cela m'assurait de pouvoir être avec toi » 

Les mains au creux des siennes, Bella était saisie par l'émotion. Les larmes commençaient à ruisseler librement le long de ses joues. 

« Ne pleure pas mon amour. Je t'aime » 

Avec ses pouces, il balaya l'humidité du coin de ses yeux et laissa ses mains contre ses joues approchant son visage tout prêt du sien. 

« Bella, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? » Dit-il en chuchotant tout contre sa bouche. 

C'est dans un souffle qu'elle laissa échapper sa réponse : 

« Oui Edward. Je veux bien t'épouser ». 

Et dans un mélange de rire et de larme de joie, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, juste devant la fontaine de Buckingham en plein cœur de Chicago. 

« WAOU » hurla-t-il à plein poumon, « ELLE A DIT OUI ! » 

Elle éclata de rire. Il était si heureux, c'était si beau à voir ! 

Après de longues minutes d'embrassades de moins en moins appropriées pour un lieu aussi public Edward l'entraina vers un taxi. 

« On rentre à la maison ? » Demanda Bella en glissant sa main le long de la cuisse de son fiancé. 

Edward lui attrapa les doigts avant que ceux-ci n'approche d'une zone dangereuse. 

« Encore un arrêt et après promis, je te ramène à la maison » Répondit-il en déposant un baiser contre sa joue. 

« C'est obligatoire ? » couina Bella qui était bien trop excitée et avait envie d'un tête à tête avec son fiancé. Fiancé ! 

« Oui. Mais ça ne sera pas long. Promis » 

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et soupira. « Je t'aime Edward » 

« Je t'aime Bella » 

Le taxi les déposa non loin de leur appartement et Bella le regarda étonnée. Edward ne se dirigea par vers chez eux, à son grand désespoir, mais vers le M§C. 

Emmett était censé s'occuper du bar ce soir avec leur staff de maintenant trois personnes, mais il semblerait qu'Edward, même après une soirée comme cela ressentait le besoin de vérifier quelque chose. 

Bella était confuse. 

Mais à peine passé l'entrée du Bar, elle remarqua que l'ambiance n'avait rien à voir avec une soirée habituelle. La décoration était différente, il y avait des bougies et des fleurs partout. Et des gens. Kate, Alistair et Peter assuraient l'ambiance musicale. Emmett était là bien sûr, mais aussi Angela et Ben, ses amis de l'université et Garrett, Riley, et Charlotte des amis communs. Il y avait aussi Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, les parents d'Edward qui étaient en grande conversation avec le Général Swan et Renée, sa mère. Les yeux de Bella étaient de plus en plus écarquillés. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle entendit un hurlement strident et senti qu'on lui attrapait la main gauche. 

« FAIT MOI VOIR CETTE BAGUE ! » 

« ALICE ! » Cria Bella qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. 

La jeune fille saisi son amie dans les bras et la serra fort. 

« Alice, tu es là. Je suis tellement heureuse. Où est la petite Grâce ? Jasper est là ? Oh mon dieu, tout le monde est là ! » 

Elle fut saisie d'un vertige. Tous ses amis, sa famille, tout le monde était là. Edward avait organisé tout cela pour elle, pour eux. 

Elle se retourna vers lui et l'enlaça fort. 

« Je t'aime » Murmura-t-elle la tête enfouie dans sa chemise. 

Elle senti le souffle d'Edward lui caresser la nuque. 

« Je t'aime aussi. Ma bientôt madame Cullen. » 

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire éclatant. 

« Merci. » 

« Merci à toi mon amour. » 

FIN 

**Si vous êtes surprise de la rapidité d'écriture, moi aussi aussi, mais c'était ça ou dans très longtemps (ou jamais)**

**Je récupère mes enfants la semaine prochaine et avec la rentrée des classes, le boulot et l'homme qui part en déplacement pro, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurai eu le temps ni l'envie d'écrire avant longtemps.**

**Comme toujours, je n'ai pas de relectrice, du coup certaines erreurs on pu échapper à ma vigilance (j'ai d'ailleurs relus certains chapitres antérieurs pour écrire celui ci et ait été frappé par des fautes grosses comme des maisons... Si grosse que je me demande comment elles ont pu m'échapper. Donc... Désolée...**

**J'ai des idées de fiction, pleins, mais rien de précis ni de commencé. Alors peut-être à dans quelques temps pour une autre aventure!**

**En attendant, vous pouvez aller voir ma liste d'histoire favorite, il y en a quelques unes en français qui sont géniales.**

**Bises**

**Mystylight**


End file.
